


Ion You

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Athlete Kim Jongin | Kai, Barebacking, Bottom Oh Sehun, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Professor Oh Sehun, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: Professor Oh Sehun is a chemistry teacher. Kim Jongin is the cocky student athlete failing his class. They most definitely should not be having sex.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 129
Kudos: 449





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my chemistry homework.

“Don’t forget the formula we used here. It will be on the final exam,” Sehun says, putting down the marker he had been using to write on the whiteboard. It’s one of the more complicated equations— filled with numbers and letters that no doubt make the students’ heads spin. 

“But sir!” one of his students protests from the second row. “You said that the exam will cover the last three topics.”

“Yes, I did. It's even on your syllabus if you bothered to read it.”

“We won’t be able to remember everything, sir,” another student pipes up. “We still have to work on that lab manual you assigned, and most of us have a physics exam on the same day.”

Sehun raises an eyebrow at them. Through his peripheral vision, he can see some other students flinching. His naturally strict face had that effect on people.

“In case you’ve all forgotten, this is a college class, not a high school one. Most of you are seniors. You should already be used to this sort of workload.” He surveys the room with a steady look, watching as the students avert their eyes or pretend to write something in their notebooks.

“Sorry, sir,” he hears the second student murmur. Sehun ignores him, wordlessly turning back to the whiteboard to continue the lesson.

He doesn’t mean to be such an ass. Really, he just wants his students to be the best they can be. Sure, some of them might be on the lazy side, but they were all good kids. He has no doubt that all of them could pass his class if they did well enough on the final exam.

Before he could open his mouth to continue his lecture, the classroom door slams open. A frown forms on Sehun’s face when he sees who just entered. 

“Hey, Professor Oh,” booms a boisterous voice, accompanied by a full mouthed smile. “Sorry I’m late.”

Sehun changes his mind. There is one person who most likely wouldn’t pass his class.

Standing there fashionably late is the one and only Kim Jongin: star player of the university’s soccer team, and the biggest pain in Sehun’s ass.

The boy is no doubt the most difficult student Sehun has ever had to teach. The very few times Jongin bothered to show up to the lectures, he would only flirt with girls and make jokes that would distract the rest of his class. Sehun couldn’t even get started on the state of Jongin’s _grades_ without getting a headache.

Sehun doesn’t say anything to Jongin in response. His frown deepens when he notices Jongin’s attire. He’s wearing one of his soccer jerseys and a pair of matching shorts. His long brown hair hangs from the sides of his face, still damp from the shower he probably took before showing up to class.

Honestly, why even bother showing up at all when he missed half an hour of the lecture? Doesn’t he feel even a little embarrassed about being so late? Does he not have any shame?

Sehun gets back to his lesson, turning his attention back to something that never failed to calm him down— chemistry. It never stopped being his favorite subject ever since he started taking it in high school. There was just something about the elements and atomic bonds that never failed to make him feel giddy.

His moment of peace doesn’t last for too long though. Through the glass screen covering the whiteboard, Sehun can see Jongin strutting across the classroom like he owns the place. The boy has the audacity to high five a few of his friends as he makes his way to the last empty seat.

“Hey, Jongin!” a voice from the back of the room greets. It’s Zitao, one of the other boys on the soccer team.

“Dude, why’d you even bother showing up to class?” another boy asks. “You're lucky Professor Oh even let you in.”

He does have a point. Sehun could have very well not let Jongin enter, but he knows deep inside he doesn't have the heart to deny someone their right to learn. Even if it is Jongin, who most likely isn't even learning anything in his class aside from a pretty girl's phone number.

“Coach will bench me if I don't show up to class,” Jongin explains. He clearly doesn't care about how much noise he's making. Even Sehun can hear him from all the way from the front of the room. “I was gonna be early today, but a few freshies were playing soccer and I just had to join.”

“What? You ditched class to play soccer? You're crazy, dude!”

Jongin laughs. “Why do you think I'm so good at the game?”

“Heh. No wonder you're team captain,” Zitao remarks.

Gripping the market tighter, Sehun turns around to face the students again. The temperature of the room goes lower the second he fixes them with his signature death glare— the one that ensured failing grades for everyone.

“Enough,” Sehun says firmly, and everyone immediately shuts up. “Are we here to chat or to learn?” he asks rhetorically.

“Here to learn, sir,” Jongin replies cheerily, because he has no self-preservation instincts whatsoever.

The rest of the class goes on without any interruptions, which Sehun is thankful for. Midterm exams are coming up soon and the last thing he needs is the students missing anything important.

He dismisses his students after leaving them with another assignment. The more assessments he gave, the more chances they had of receiving a higher grade in his class.

“Do the homework! Pages 412 to 418!” Sehun calls as the students start leaving. Only about three people give him a verbal response. Typical.

Sehun waits for the shuffling of feet and chatter to die down before taking a seat at the teacher’s desk. He does a double take when he sees that Jongin has yet to leave, but he pays him no mind; instead he brings out the stack of test papers he has to grade. He might as well get some work done before his next class starts.

“Hey, Professor Oh,” Jongin greets. He's standing in front of the desk, one hand resting on the strap of his Nike duffel bag and looking as happy as can be.

“Mr. Kim,” Sehun says simply. He doesn’t bother looking up from the papers he’s grading. He has a lot to do, and the last thing he needs is Jongin wasting more of his time.

“I noticed that I wasn’t doing too well in your subject,” Jongin states. There isn’t anything in his voice that shows he feels the least bit worried about that.

“It would be hard for you to not notice.” It’s the truth. Sehun doesn’t even have to look in his directory to know that Jongin has the lowest grades in his class.

“Right. I was wondering if there was anything I could do to… y’know… pull my grade up?”

Sehun chooses that moment to look up at him. The smile on Jongin’s face is easy and careless, like he's talking to one of his friends instead of his professor. “You could get started on the assignment on page 412.”

“Well I mean yeah, but I was hoping that you could give me like, a special project or something,” Jongin says. “I asked Kyungsoo to calculate my grades for me and he said I needed to get a B or higher on every activity and test we get from now on to pass.”

At least Jongin knows he's at the risk of failing. “That would be correct.”

Jongin shifts his stance, resting his weight on one foot. “So uuuhhhh… could I have that extra assignment then? Coach will kill me if I fail any of my major classes. We have a game coming up and he won’t let me go if I fail this class.”

“So you’re saying that I should give you extra assignments and special treatment so you can play more soccer?”

“That would be great, yeah.”

Sehun stares at him. He can't believe Jongin’s audacity. “No. I already stated at the start of the semester that I don't give special assessments to anyone. Not even student athletes.”

“Oh.” Jongin’s expression flickers. “Okay.”

Sehun expects Jongin to take his leave, or maybe offer him an apology.

What he doesn't expect is Jongin giving him a contemplative once-over, gaze surveying Sehun’s form like he's looking for something. “Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do for you, sir?”

Sehun narrows his eyes. “I'm sure.”

Jongin’s tongue darts out of his mouth to lick at his lips. “I think I have some skills that you would very much appreciate, Professor Oh.”

Sehun isn't stupid. He can guess what Jongin is implying; but he won't jump to conclusions unless he hears it straight from Jongin’s mouth. “What are you trying to say?”

Jongin’s expression remains casual. “Wanna fuck?”

“Excuse me?” Sehun isn't that surprised. He's heard enough stories about students doing… things with their teachers in exchange for passing grades. He never thought that something like that would happen to him though, much less with the university’s golden boy.

“I can suck your cock,” Jongin says, as if he's just talking about the weather. “Or you can suck mine. I don’t mind either way.”

“What?!?” 

“Do you wanna fuck me?” Jongin asks. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while if you give me an A.”

“I am not doing anything with you,” Sehun says firmly. He puts on his best _Professor Oh_ expression, but even he can't force down the blood rising to his face. “I don't know about your other professors, but I do not tolerate this kind of behavior, Mr. Kim.”

“Are you sure, professor?” Jongin asks, tilting his head to the side. “If you're not into oral then we can do something else. I've been told that I'm really good with my hands.”

Sehun refuses to believe he's actually having this conversation. “Get out.”

“But sir—”

“ _Now_. I won't ask you again.”

Jongin shrugs, completely unbothered by the whole exchange. He even looks smug, as if he knows something Sehun doesn't. “See you tomorrow, sir.”

Jongin spins on his heel and struts out of the room. Sehun watches his back as he leaves, waiting until the door is shut behind him before sighing and burying his face into his hands.

He has a really bad feeling about this.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“What do you know about Kim Jongin?” Sehun questions as soon as he’s in front of his colleague.

Junmyeon glances up at Sehun from where he’s sitting. “Good morning to you too, Professor Oh.”

“Sorry, it’s been a long day,” Sehun says, sliding into the seat in front of Junmyeon. The school cafeteria is crowded with students and smells faintly like floor wax, definitely not the place for two professors to be talking about serious matters, but this is an _emergency._

Junmyeon is another professor from Sehun’s department, one of the only ones that aren’t above the age of forty. His hair is always neat, and he wears sweater vests that make him look like Clark Kent. Sehun would probably have a crush on him if he didn’t seem _too_ vanilla for his taste.

“I know the feeling.” Junmyeon nods. “Are you asking about student athlete soccer team captain Kim Jongin?”

Jongin’s reputation precedes him. “The one and only.”

“I had him in one of my classes last semester,” Junmyeon says. “He’s very popular amongst the students, isn't he?

Sehun doesn’t care about that. He jumps straight to the point. “How was he in your class?”

“He didn’t flunk if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Did he give you a hard time?”

“I wouldn’t know. He hardly went to my lectures,” Junmyeon says. Sehun can only watch impatiently when the older man pauses to eat a spoonful of his meal. “But somehow, he always managed to pass my quizzes and exams.”

No mention of fingering nor blowjobs. That’s odd. Junmyeon is good-looking, probably even more so than Sehun. Why didn’t Jongin proposition him? Or maybe he did, and Junmyeon just isn’t saying anything. No, that couldn’t be. Junmyeon cares about rules even more than Sehun does.

Does that mean Sehun is the only professor Jongin had ever done that to? So what if he is? Does that change anything? Either way, Sehun doesn’t know what to make of it.

“Maybe your quizzes and exams are too easy then,” Sehun says, folding his arms over his chest. “He’s doing terribly in my class.”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow. “Why don’t you just fail him?”

“You know I try not to do that,” Sehun replies. As scary and as strict as he presents himself to be, he doesn’t like failing his students, especially when he sees that they’re putting in the effort. “He’s barely passing, but there’s still the midterm and final to make up for his grades.”

“You can ask one of your other students to tutor him or at least help him out,” Junmyeon suggests.

Sehun shakes his head. “This isn’t elementary school. He should be able to look for help on his own, or at least consult with me.” A _proper_ consultation, not whatever Jongin was trying to pull the last time he saw him. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Like you said, just wait until the midterm and final and see how he does on those,” Junmyeon says. “Don’t worry about him too much, he’ll be fine.”

Sehun is more worried about himself than Jongin, but he isn’t about to tell Junmyeon that. “He asked for a ‘special project’ to help pull his grades up,” he informs. “He cares about his grades, but clearly not enough to actually _work_ for them.”

“And did you give one to him?”

“Of course not,” Sehun says. “You know I have a strict no special treatment rule.”  
  


“I dunno, I’ve never seen you so worried about a single student,” Junmyeon points out. “I’m sure he isn’t doing _that_ bad. This probably isn’t something the great Professor Oh can’t fix.”

That’s the thing, Sehun doesn’t want to be the automatic solution to Jongin’s grades. He wants Jongin to learn something on his own, preferably with clothes on and not doing anything inappropriate. “Maybe I should just fail him.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “I think you should give him a chance, Professor Oh. Jongin may need some guidance, but he’s a good kid.”

“How would you know? You said that he doesn’t even attend your classes.”

“They’re all good kids,” Junmyeon says, because he’s a nice teacher like that. “Some are just… more difficult than the others.”

Describing Jongin as ‘difficult’ is the understatement of the year. As Junmyeon said, he was a kid: a twenty-one year old kid, but still very much a child in Sehun’s eyes. All the more reason why he should not be asking Sehun to have sex with him in exchange for good grades.

God, why did Jongin have to do that? Why couldn’t he just attend his lectures and do his homework like a normal student?

“I’ll try to be more patient,” Sehun grumbles. For all he knows, Jongin could have lost a bet, or been playing a joke on him. There’s no way he’s serious about wanting to hook up with Sehun.

🧪🧪🧪

A few days later, Sehun can’t help but grimace when he sees Jongin sauntering up to him in the middle of the hallway, his vision locked straight on Sehun. The professor tries to quicken his pace, but he’s no match for the soccer team captain, so he sighs and accepts his fate.

As usual, Jongin is dressed in his soccer uniform. Does the boy even own any other clothes? Does he just like the way he looks in his uniform? Sehun doesn’t know.

At least he bothered to dry his hair this time. It’s not dripping wet like before, it actually looks quite soft and fluffy.

Jongin stops in front of him. “Hey, Professor Oh,” he greets sunnily. “Nice bumping into you here.”

Sehun fixes him with an incredulous look. “You didn’t ‘bump into me’, you’ve been following me since my class ended.”

“Who cares about the details?” Jongin brushes him off with a wave of his hand. “Anyway, have you thought about what I said?”

Sehun stiffens, stopping in his tracks. “Are you serious?”

“Yep,” Jongin answers, popping the p. “So, how do you like it? I prefer doggy style but missionary position is hot too. Especially if you like that romantic shit.”

Sehun’s eyes widen. He spins his head around frantically to check if someone overheard that. “Quiet down, will you? We’re in _public.”_

“Not an exhibitionist?”

“Not for you,” Sehun answers. He immediately regrets opening his mouth when he realizes what he just said. “I mean— no. I’m not… that’s none of your business!”

Jongin grins naughtily. “Is that it? Am I just not your type?”

“You’re a _student,”_ Sehun says, sighing as he continues down the hallway. Jongin is adamant on strolling next to him, even walking backwards so he can look at Sehun directly. “And what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?”

“I’m on a free period,” Jongin explains. “Besides, I wanted to see you.”

“I’m flattered,” Sehun deadpans. He’s glad none of the people around him pay any special attention to the two of them walking together. They make an unlikely pair— the young but strict chemistry professor, and the soccer team captain, but the university walls have seen weirder combinations.

“Flattered enough to give me an A?” Jongin asks, batting his eyelashes. “I’d be happy to even get a D, especially if it’s _your_ D.”

“Are you ever going to give up?” Sehun questions. Why couldn’t Jongin just be a regular failing student who cheated instead of propositioning him for sex? Did he get hit on the head with a soccer ball one too many times? Is he actually insane?

“Nah,” Jongin hums. “I like it when you play hard to get.”

“And you’re hard to want,” Sehun mutters under his breath. He doesn’t think he would take a liking to Jongin even if he isn’t his student. Sure, he might be _objectively_ attractive, but his abrasive personality leaves much to be desired.

“Ouch, Professor Oh. That hurts,” Jongin says, putting a hand on his chest for emphasis. “You really know how to break someone’s heart, don’t you?”

“I wasn’t aware you had a heart.”

“I do,” Jongin says, his smile widening. “And trust me when I say I’ll find my way into yours.”

🧪🧪🧪

Sehun has seen a lot in his years working as a professor. He’s had students write entire letters at the back of their papers, apologising for their lack of answers and promising that they would do better next time. He’s also had students submit completely blank test papers, though sometimes he could spot a teardrop or two in the corner.

So yeah, Sehun has seen his fair share of test papers. But never in his entire teaching career has he seen anyone _flirt_ with him through their answers.

Leave it to Jongin to use his chemistry quizzes as a means to flirt with Sehun. The professor nearly choked on his tongue when he first encountered the pickup line Jongin scribbled on his test paper.

**If I was an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes.**

Sehun could remember it as clear as day. It was what Jongin had written down instead of drawing the chemical structure Sehun had asked for.

He stares blankly at the newest pickup line, wondering when and how his life had gotten to this point.

**Do you have 11 protons? Cuz you're sodium fine ;)**

That’s new. Last week Sehun had gotten a **Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you're CuTe** and the week before that he got **You must be a compound of barium and beryllium because you're a total BaBe ;)**.

At least he could say that Jongin knew _something_ about chemistry. His pickup lines hardly had anything to do with the current topics they were discussing in class, but a part of him is relieved Jongin even knows what beryllium is. He could’ve sworn the boy didn’t even know it was on the periodic table.

Had it been anyone else, Sehun would have chuckled at the pickup lines, but this is Jongin, the same Jongin who very clearly propositioned him in exchange for a passing grade. Any silly little thing like this could lead to Sehun losing his job— maybe even his teaching license.

Sehun sighs tiredly. He hasn’t told anyone about the… incident that happened after that one class. As much as he dislikes Jongin’s careless attitude, he doesn’t want to risk his future. This sort of thing would ruin the both of them.

Sehun sighs again. He needs to have a talk with Jongin soon.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mr. Kim, please stay after class,” Sehun calls just as everyone starts packing up their things.

“Yes, sir,” Jongin says, leaning back in his seat. He looks far too happy for someone who has been singled out by their professor. Is he a masochist or could he really just not read the room? Sehun can’t tell.

Jongin patiently waits for everyone to leave the room before approaching Sehun’s desk. He's wearing a varsity jacket today, one that has his name stitched on the back in big white text. Not for the first time, Sehun wonders if his entire wardrobe consists of school t-shirts and jackets.

“You wanted to see me sir?”

“Yes. I need to talk to you.” Sehun had been dreading this conversation. He had been intending to put it off for as long as possible, hoping that Jongin would stop doing… whatever he’s doing on his own accord.

Unfortunately for him, Jongin only seems to be getting braver. Just yesterday he had shown up to the chemistry lab ten minutes early to present Sehun with a shiny red apple for him to snack on before class started.

“That's not the only thing you can eat,” Jongin had said, smirking.

Sehun didn't take the apple. Jongin should have known that food was strictly prohibited inside the lab. The boy didn't look disheartened by the rejection— he only looked smug as he bit into the apple and let the juice drip down his lips, making a show of licking it away with his long pink tongue.

The look on his face right now is similar, cocky and oh so sure of himself— Sehun doesn't expect anything less from the university’s star athlete.

“Mr. Kim,” Sehun says evenly. “Have a seat.”

Jongin surprisingly complies. He pulls a chair from the first row and plops himself down on it, sitting with his legs spread far apart— which is quite the impressive feat considering how tight his jeans are.

Sehun frowns, but he doesn't say anything about it. He has bigger problems than Jongin’s man-spreading.

“So,” Jongin starts, resting his heads on top of the desk. “Have you changed your mind? Decided you want to take a ride on the Jongin Express after all?”

Sehun’s face hardens. “You do not get to speak to me that way. I do not tolerate any misdemeanors in my class.”

“I haven’t even done anything offensive.”

“Do I need to spell it out for you? You shouldn't be offering to have sex with any of your professors. That bit should be obvious.”

Jongin doesn't look moved. He leans back in the chair, and crosses his arms over his chest. “For your information, I don't go around prostituting myself to every teacher. I've only ever done that with you.”

“For your grades?” Sehun raises an eyebrow. “Mr. Kim, if you can find the time to Google chemistry pickup lines, then I'm sure you can find the time to actually _study."_

“You're so serious all the time, Professor Oh.” Jongin’s lip quirks up. “When was the last time you got laid? I bet it's been a while."

"Excuse me?!?"

"Sex increases epinephrine, oxytocin, dopamine and serotonin levels," Jongin says matter of factly. "I read that in the textbook."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You need to _relax_ , Professor Oh," Jongin says. "I swear, sex will let you release all your stress— especially when you have it with me."

Sehun glares at him. “Mr. Kim, one more strike and I will have no choice but to report you for sexual misconduct.”

“Sexual misconduct?” Jongin asks. “We haven't even touched each other yet.”

_Yet?_ Was Jongin drunk? Or was he on some sort of drugs? “Mr. Kim, this is your final warning. This kind of behaviour will not only get you kicked off the soccer team you love so much, but can also get you kicked out of school.”

“That is, if you tell someone about it.”

Sehun feels like he’s getting a migraine. “The only reason I haven’t yet is because I believe that you do have the capabilities to pass my class. You just don’t apply yourself.”

“I'd rather apply myself to _you."_

“You are not in the position to make any demands.”

“Position? I love doing it doggy style, but I like sixty-nine too. What's your favorite?”

Sehun’s eye twitches. “This is unacceptable. I will be reporting this to the office.”

“Nah, I don't think you will,” Jongin says nonchalantly.

“What makes you say that?” Sehun questions.

Jongin smirks, smug and knowing. “Just a feeling.”

🧪🧪🧪

Jongin is right.

For all that talk about inappropriate behaviour and reporting his actions to the school, Sehun doesn't actually report him to anyone. He doesn’t know how or why, but for some reason he doesn’t feel as disturbed as he should be about them.

What the hell. Maybe Sehun is losing it too. Frequent exposure to strong chemicals did affect the senses one way or another.

It's nearing dusk by the time he has finished his work for the day— checking the students’ lab manuals and making sure all the erlenmeyer flasks were in their proper place before heading out. He’s taken off the white lab coat he usually wears, leaving him in his blue button down shirt and light slacks.

The university campus looks beautiful at this hour— the sky tinted with shades of purple, and the orange sun bathing everything under warm light.

There aren't many people left on campus at this hour, so Sehun is able to walk across the quadrangle without any students pestering him about a deadline. Sure, he loves his job, but sometimes he needs a break from the chaos of it all.

The scenery is a good break from staring at papers and computer screens the whole day. Sehun decides to take the longer route to his car just so he can appreciate the sights.

He has to pass through the university field to get to the parking lot where his car is parked. He takes a deep breath to take in the scent of the dewy green grass, soft underneath Sehun’s leather shoes.

Not too far from him, he can see the school’s soccer team still practicing on the field. There are dozens of them, half of them playing a game amongst themselves while the other half doing stretches by the sidelines.

He stops to watch them. He was never the sporty type, but he could always dream.

There are eleven boys wearing red shirts, while the rest are wearing white. They're running around the field and doing complicated maneuvers with their feet.

“Pass the ball, Kim!” a boy with sandy blond hair shouts.

A head of dark brown hair zips through the other players. Sehun stills when he sees none other than Jongin running past the other boys, effortlessly shuffling the ball between his feet.

Jongin is magnificent to say the least. He glides through the field like it's the easiest thing in the world, moving between the other players with a smile on his face. He's so graceful, he almost looks like he's dancing instead of playing soccer.

The goalkeeper dives to catch the ball, but Jongin is too fast— kicking the ball straight into the net.

The coach blows his whistle signifying the end of the game. Boys whoop in excitement out of their victory and Jongin receives a few high-fives and slaps to the back.

“Good job, captain!” A boy Sehun belatedly recognizes as Zitao exclaims.

“Jongin carried us all the way again.”

“Skipping classes must've helped him get better."

"Maybe I should do that too."

Jongin laughs, tilting his head back and displaying two rows of dazzling white teeth. He looks different like this. For a moment he isn't Sehun’s troublemaking hardheaded student, he's the charming team captain that half the campus seems to be in love with.

Sehun gulps. He isn't blind; he's always known that Jongin was handsome, but this is the first time he's ever seen him in his element— proud and buzzing with excitement.

Jongin’s white t-shirt is soaked with sweat, the material nearly transparent with how wet it is. Before Sehun can pull his eyes away, Jongin lifts the hem of his shirt to wipe at his face, the action revealing the sharp planes of his stomach and his beautiful abs.

Sehun’s greatest weakness. Abs. Not just any abs but defined abs that look like they've been cut out of marble.

He wonders how those abs would feel under his palm, how hard they would feel if Jongin flexed underneath him. Would they feel as firm as they looked? How would they look if they were covered with something other than sweat? Mhmm. Sehun would love to see that.

What the—

Sehun stops in his tracks. What is he thinking? He's still at his workplace. He shouldn't be having sexual thoughts, especially when those thoughts revolve around a student seven years younger than him.

Sehun feels his cheeks heat up. He shakes those thoughts out of his head before they can venture into a more dangerous path.

Maybe Jongin has a point. It's been a while since he had gotten laid.

Oh well, that isn’t anything his favorite dildo couldn’t fix.

🧪🧪🧪

Contrary to popular belief, Sehun isn't a prude. He might have a reputation for being a tight ass professor, but he still has his _needs._ He gets horny too.

It’s been a while since he had any kind of sex and it shows. Midterms were difficult times for teachers as well, so he definitely needs some sort of release.

Which brings him to where he is now, naked and panting on his bed while thrusting his lubed up fingers in and out of his own, admittedly tight, hole.

“Hmmmm… fuck,” Sehun moans as he crooks a finger inside himself. His cock stands painfully hard between his legs, already leaking with pre-cum as he wraps his other hand around it.

While others would pull up some porn to help themselves get off, Sehun prefers using his imagination. His mind supplies him with images of glistening abs, long legs, and tanned skin.

“A-ahh… mhmm,” Sehun whimpers. He imagines callused hands gripping his thighs, spreading them further apart to see more of his puckered hole.

Sehun inserts another finger, letting out a needy noise when he wriggles it around. He had always been sensitive, and his past partners knew it— often teasing him and bringing him to the edge so they could hear his delicious moans.

Oh how he wishes he could have someone doing this for him right now. One of only things Sehun loves more than chemistry is cock— especially when he's being fucked by one.

When he can’t take it anymore, he removes his fingers. He palms the bed to reach for the seven inch dildo, his other hand not letting go of his shaft. Giddiness bubbles in his chest when he grabs hold of the base. It’s been so long since he had gotten fucked. He misses it so bad.

Sehun takes a deep breath before guiding the toy to align with his ass, teasing the tip but not quite pushing it in.

He imagines a deep voice whispering in his ear. _“Do you want this in your pretty hole?"_

“Mhmmm… y-yes,” Sehun says to no one. He arches his back upwards, picturing strong hands running alongside his torso. He has a very slender waist if he does say so himself. It’s a shame that no one was around to hold it.

He winces as he pushes the slick dildo in, wiggling his hips as he lets himself adjust to the sudden stretch. It’s not his fault that his hole was so tight even after all the times he’s been dicked down.

Speaking of dicks...

He pushes his hips back against the toy. Like this, it’s easier to imagine that some hunk is doing this to him instead of him doing all the work himself.

_“You like that? You like me inside you?”_ it’s the same deep voice from earlier. Oh how he would love to hear it for real instead of relying on his imagination.

“A-ah, yes,” Sehun moans. He grips the base of the dildo tighter, frantically shoving the toy further into himself like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do.

Jongin’s cock would probably be bigger than this dildo— fatter too. Sehun would know. The white shorts Jongin often wore to class did nothing to hide his impressive bulge.

“Fuck m-me,” Sehun whimpers, whining as he tries to make the toy hit his sweet spot.

Jongin would probably tease him for his desperation. _“Wow Professor Oh,”_ he would say in his smug voice. _“I didn’t know you like dick that much. Or is it just my dick that makes you like this?"_

Sehun nods, an incoherent string of curses leaving his mouth when he feels the tip of the toy brush against his prostate. Sweat dribbles from his forehead to the side of his cheek. His hand hasn’t stopped moving, dragging the toy out before pushing it back in.

If Jongin was here he would probably be hovering over him, those glorious hands steady on his hips as he thrusts in and out of him. The boy is an athlete. His impressive stamina would mean that they could go all night long.

The thought is enough to make Sehun let out a noise of frustration. Stubbornly, he tries to picture someone else— literally anyone else— pleasuring him like this, but he can’t. All he can think about is what Jongin's cock would look like, and how good it would feel buried deep into his ass. His hole clenches around the toy at the thought.

“Mhmmm, J-Jongin,” Sehun moans. It’s almost pathetic how he already feels so close to cumming.

His knuckles are white around the base of the dildo as he pushes it further into himself, the slide made easy with the amount of lube he had drizzled on his fingers prior to that.

The thought of fingers makes him think about Jongin’s fingers— how thick and long they are and how they would leave marks all over Sehun’s body. _“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”_ comes imaginary Jongin’s voice again. _“You’re so kinky— I didn’t think you’d want me to leave marks and hickeys all over you."_

Fuck, Sehun he like he’s losing his mind. The sound of his whines and obscene squelching noises fill his room. His wrist starts to ache but he’s too lost in the sensations to care.

“Hmmmm, faster, Jongin.” Sehun shuts his eyes close. He tries to imagine what Jongin would look like right now, pounding into him like there’s no tomorrow. “H-harder— oh my god fuck me harder.”

And the imaginary Jongin does fuck him harder, cock repeatedly hitting Sehun’s prostate until his vision gets cloudy.

“O-Oh, _Jongin_.” Sehun cums, quick and hard, all over himself. Black dots cloud his sight as the orgasm washes over him, his stomach clenched and his thighs quivering.

He takes a few moments to even his breaths, chest heaving up and down as he tries to gather his thoughts. Suddenly, he’s hyper aware of everything around him: the cum all over his stomach and thighs, and his hole fluttering around the dildo still lodged in his ass.

Did he really just do that?

Sehun swallows, glancing guiltily at the mess he made on himself. He did not just do that.

Biting his lip, Sehun pulls the toy out of himself with a wince. He peels himself off of the sticky sheets, feeling nothing short of mortified as he makes his walk of shame towards the bathroom.

He is definitely going to Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

The only thing worse than fantasizing about Jongin is the subsequent wet dreams. It's honestly embarrassing. Sehun is twenty-eight years old, he shouldn’t be waking up with creamed boxer briefs and painful morning wood every single day.

Sehun feels like a terrible person for even having those dreams— each one filthier than the last. A particularly graphic one has him bending over a lab table while Jongin spanks him with a wooden ruler.

He hadn't even thought of Jongin in that way before the boy propositioned him, but now he can’t stop thinking about it. Out of sight, out of mind doesn’t apply here, seeing as Sehun can’t even look at the school’s colors, red and white, without being reminded of Jongin’s favorite soccer jersey. Better yet, how Jongin would look _without_ his soccer jersey on.

It’s highly inappropriate, the things Sehun thinks about. He swears that the attraction, if it could even be called that, is purely physical. He doesn’t know if he can like Jongin in that way. Their age gap isn’t that big, but Jongin is still his student for crying out loud.

As hard as he tries, he could not stop thinking about Jongin. It is very difficult to look at Jongin’s face without thinking about what kind of expression Jongin would make while sliding in and out of him.

Tentatively, he sneaks a look in Jongin’s direction, watching as the boy answers his chemistry midterm exam. He’s doing that thing that drives Sehun crazy; nibbling at the end of his pen before drawing it out of his mouth and licking his lips. Did he have an oral fixation? Is _Sehun_ the one that is too fixated on his mouth?

Very distractingly, Jongin bounces his left leg up and down as he answers his test. Sehun bites on his bottom lip, watching the movement of Jongin’s thigh. Both his thighs are so thick and firm— they'd probably feel nice to sit on.

Then there's the matter of Jongin’s _arms_ , tanned and oh so muscular. He isn't even flexing, and yet his arms look so nice and toned— how is that even possible? What were they feeding kids these days?

Sehun must have been staring for too long because Jongin suddenly stops his movements and looks up. Much to the professor’s plight, there’s a lazy smirk on his face. “Something wrong, sir?”

Great. Jongin knew Sehun had been staring at him. Just peachy.

“Read the instructions carefully,” Sehun says, using a louder voice so that it sounds like he was addressing the entire class. “Don’t forget to double-check your answers.”

Under his breath, Jongin mutters something that suspiciously sounds like double penetration. Either he actually did, or Sehun is just losing it.

Sehun resists the urge to sigh. He removes his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. The abundance of work because of midterms coupled with the whole Jongin situation is giving him a headache.

At the very least, it’s a relief that he doesn’t have to deal with Jongin for much longer. Graduation wasn’t too far away. In a couple of months Jongin would be working somewhere hopefully far away and Sehun would never have to see him again. Sehun just needs to wait for the semester to end. That is, if Jongin did manage to pass all his classes. He doesn’t know how good or bad Jongin is doing in all his other subjects, but if his grades there were anything like his grades in chemistry, then he might have to repeat a year.

Sighing again, Sehun places his glasses back on his face. When he opens his eyes and looks back up, he sees that it’s Jongin staring at him now.

“Is something wrong, Mr. Kim?” Yes, there is something wrong about the way Jongin looks at him with bedroom eyes half the time, but Sehun pretends he doesn’t notice it. _Professionalism,_ he repeats to himself. Now if only Jongin could get with the program.

“Nothing, sir,” Jongin says in a saccharine voice. “You look good today, sir. I noticed you were wearing new pants. They really bring out your best _assets."_

Sehun stills. He hopes not too many people heard that. “Get back to answering the test.”

Jongin gets back to his test paper, and Sehun tries his best not to stare at him again.

🧪🧪🧪

Sehun is in the middle of checking test papers when someone knocks on his office door.

“Come in,” he says absently. He pales when he looks up and sees that it’s Jongin. The last person he wants to see.

“Good afternoon, Professor Oh,” Jongin greets in a nonchalant voice. He's dressed in his red and white soccer jersey, coupled with matching shorts, long socks, and black cleats.

Sehun swallows. Something in his gut tells him that being in a small space like his office with no one else but Kim Jongin isn't a good idea. Not a good idea at all. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yep,” Jongin replies, popping the letter p. He saunters further into the room like he owns the place. Just like that, the air around Sehun becomes heavier, and he can't keep his eyes off of Jongin as the boy makes his way to his desk. “Brought you the class’ lab reports.”

“I recall asking Park Chanyeol to give them to me,” Sehun says matter of factly. He's usually never wrong when it comes to these things, and Jongin is the last person he would ever turn to for assistance.

Jongin shrugs listlessly. “Said he had to go to an emergency debate club meeting. Luckily, I was generous enough to take time out of my schedule and give these to you.”

Sehun highly doubts that. While he did ask Chanyeol to submit the papers on behalf of the rest of the class, he doesn't think Chanyeol would hand them over to Jongin.

He briefly scans the papers for any pickup lines or crude penis drawings courtesy of Jongin. When he finds none, he sets the papers alongside the other things he has to grade.

“Don’t worry, I did everything properly this time,” Jongin says, crossing his arms and resting his hip against the edge of the table. “Didn’t mess up anything.”

“Okay.” Sehun is determined not to look at him. One accidental glance and he might do something he'll regret. “You can go now,” he says dismissively.

“Aren't you going to reward me for being a good boy?” Jongin asks. Nonchalantly, he sits himself down on the chair on the other side of Sehun’s desk— as if he had arranged a consultation instead of this random visit.

“Mr. Kim, we talked about this.” There’s a warning in his voice, but as usual, Jongin doesn’t seem to care.

“We could do a lot more than talking,” Jongin says with a wink.

Sehun sighs tiredly. He's honestly had enough of… whatever this was. He doesn’t know if Jongin was that bored, or if he just likes playing these stupid little mind games. Either way, it isn't good news for Sehun. “Why are you doing this?” he questions.

Jongin blinks, feigning innocence. “Doing what?”

Sehun gestures at the two of them. “This? The suggestive comments? The pickup lines? The flirting? Why are you doing this? While it may have been amusing at some point, it isn’t now. You have to stop joking around and start taking your education seriously.”

Jongin’s eyebrows pinch together. “But I'm not joking around.”

Sehun is so confused. “Then why would you do something like that?”

“Because you’re hot,” Jongin answers automatically. There's a determined steeliness in his eyes. “Okay yeah, the grades have something to do with it too, but I legit think you’re hot— like, one of those sexy teachers you see in porn, y’know? Think like Cameron Diaz in Bad Teacher kind of vibe, but sexier. That’s the way I see you.”

Sehun’s head hurts. He doesn’t know if he should take the comparison between him and a busty blonde actress as a compliment or not. In any case, it’s highly inappropriate. Not as inappropriate as him fingering himself while thinking of Jongin, but at least he isn’t obvious about it.

“Listen Jongin,” Sehun starts, hoping and praying that using the boy’s name would knock some sense into him. God knows the two of them need it before things start getting really out of hand. “I’m flattered that you find me attractive, but as I’ve told you many times before, you cannot be flirting with me. I am your professor, you are my student, and that is all we'll ever be.”

"So you do _like_ it when I flirt with you."

"What? I didn't say that."

"You said you were flattered. That means you like it," Jongin says. "Face it, Professor Oh. You like that I like you. Even if you deny it, I can tell that you want me so bad."

Sehun bristles. "Do not put words into my mouth, Mr. Kim."

"Babe, I'd love to put a lot of things in your mouth, but words aren't one of them."

_Babe?!?_ Jongin isn't holding back anything now. "Mr. Kim, once again I am reminding you that I am your professor."

Jongin tilts his head to the side. “You won’t be my professor anymore when the semester ends,” he points out. “Will it be okay by then?”

“Why are you so insistent about me, anyway?” Sehun questions. “Surely someone like you can get with any other student of your choice. There isn’t a shortage of attractive people here on campus.”

“Well I mean yeah, but you’re the hottest.”

Sehun quirks an eyebrow. “I highly doubt that.”

It’s Jongin’s turn to look confused. “You don’t believe me?”

“Mr. Kim, not only am I seven years older than you, but I’m your strict professor who is very close to failing you and won’t give you extra credit. If anything, you should hate me.” He doesn't _want_ Jongin to hate him, but that's how things should be.

“But that’s the thing though, you could have reported me a long time ago, but you didn’t,” Jongin replies. “That means you like me on some level. At least enough to keep letting me bug you.”

Jongin doesn’t need to know what Sehun thinks about him… especially at night when he’s lying in bed. “Is that how low your standards are? Are you attracted to people who don’t file reports against you?” Maybe Jongin has a thing for professors who are on the verge of failing him. That could explain the state of his grades.

“Didn’t you listen to anything I said?” Jongin questions back. “I flirt with you because I find you hot, and I can tell that under your whole strict and scary professor thing, you’re a nice person who may or may not help me with my grades.” He says the last part in a lower voice, but his gaze is determined.

“I don’t know what it is you’re seeing, but I’m not nearly as interesting as you make me out to be,” Sehun says pointedly. Belatedly, he notices how close Jongin is to him, their faces closer than they had been when he first sat down. “In the very off chance that we do form some sort of relationship, you’ll just be disappointed. You think it’s fun to flirt with me because you enjoy the thrill of pursuing someone you aren’t supposed to.”

“Okay, so now you think I’m only into you because you’re my professor and I have a weird authority age difference kink?” Jongin demands. “That’s pretty weird, even for me.”

“Why else would you like me?” Sehun doesn’t understand why Jongin is being so stubborn about this. “You’re handsome, you’re popular, you’re the university heartthrob who could have anyone as your boyfriend or girlfriend, but here you are talking to me. There’s no reason for you to like me other than the fact that you shouldn’t.”

Something shifts in Jongin's expression at that. He places his palms at the edge of the table, using it as leverage to bring himself closer to Sehun, There’s a frown on his lips, dark eyebrows pinching together in clear disagreement. “Don’t say that about yourself. Tell me to fuck off or something, but don’t ever imply that you don’t deserve my attention.”

Jongin looks so much more imposing when he’s leaning over the desk and looking straight at Sehun like this. He looks pissed, like Sehun’s bluntness about himself is somehow offensive to him too. 

Sehun swallows thickly, and as much as he wants to, he can’t look away from the sudden intensity in Jongin’s irises. He had no idea that Jongin could be so serious like this.

They stare at each other for a few moments, the air between them is so thick not even a chainsaw could cut through it. Jongin leans forward, and Sehun thinks he’s going to kiss him right then and there. Sehun almost lets him.

But Jongin doesn’t kiss him. Instead he reaches out to brush away a stray piece of hair that had fallen to Sehun’s face. The touch is light, gentle even, and Sehun finds himself wanting to lean into the warmth of Jongin’s hand.

He pulls away from Sehun’s personal space, standing a few respectful inches from Sehun’s desk as if their noses weren’t about a mere centimeters from each other a few seconds ago. He doesn’t look as mad now, but his typical mischievous expression is nowhere to be seen. “I have to go to soccer practice.”

Sehun swallows once more. “Yeah. You do that.” 

Jongin nods, his expression unreadable as he reluctantly makes his way to the door of Sehun’s office.

Sehun watches him as he exits the room. When Jongin is gone and his footsteps are out of earshot, Sehun stares at the empty seat where he was just sitting.

“Fuck,” Sehun curses to himself. He isn’t entirely sure what just happened. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Sehun sees Jongin is during one of their chemistry classes. Sehun does both lecture and laboratory work with Jongin’s class, so he can’t exactly avoid Jongin, who makes it a point to ask Sehun as many questions as possible while working on the experiment with his groupmates.

Thankfully, Sehun gets through the laboratory session without any issues. He dismisses the class, and is just about to start cleaning the used beakers when Jongin stops in front of him.

“I can help you clean up, Professor Oh,” Jongin volunteers ever so kindly. A few of his friends stare at him in confusion, wondering why he would bother wasting his time here when he could be hanging out with them but he brushes them off.

Sehun groans internally. His usual lab assistant, Chanyeol, had gotten sick with the flu and couldn't make it to school today. In any other case, Sehun would have been thankful for the help, but this is Jongin, and being around him makes Sehun feel like an adolescent that can't quite control himself.

“You don't have to do that,” Sehun says, hoping and praying that Jongin would listen to his friends and just leave. “I can manage by myself.”

Jongin shakes his head. “I insist. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from helping you.”

Sehun eyes Jongin suspiciously. He doubts that Jongin is there to learn. He probably just wants to tease Sehun again. “Fine. Don't play with anything, don't break anything, and don't touch anything you aren't supposed to.”

"You have so little faith in me, sir," Jongin says with a pout.

Sehun rolls his eyes. Jongin could be such a baby. "No complaining either." He wishes it was Chanyeol here with him instead— that would have made things a lot easier.

The last of the students, Jongin’s friends included, exit the lab, leaving Sehun and Jongin alone in the room.

“I hope you know you aren't getting any extra credit points for helping me clean up,” Sehun says pointedly.

“Wasn't expecting any.”

Sehun gives Jongin a pointed look. “I'm serious. There better not be any funny business, Mr. Kim.”

“I can assure you that I'm taking this _very_ seriously, Professor Oh,” Jongin says, giving Sehun a dazzling smile. “I'll do whatever you tell me to do.”

Sehun hopes so, for both their sakes. “Wash the test tubes,” he instructs. Luckily, Jongin obeys without uttering another word.

Huh. Maybe Sehun _could_ actually be in a room with Jongin without feeling the urge to kiss him on the lips... or wherever he could get his mouth on.

They work in silence for a few minutes. Sehun takes special care in making sure that all the chemicals are disposed properly, and that all the beakers are stored in the right cabinets.

It feels almost too quiet. The only indication that another person is in the room with Sehun is the sound of the water from the sink running every now and then. It's unnerving how behaved Jongin is being. What could he be up to?

Sehun doesn't get to think about it for too long though, because before he knows it, there's another body pressed up behind his own. He can't quite help the squeak that leaves his throat when he feels something pinch his ass through his pants.

“Jongin?!?” Sehun sputters, nearly jumping out of his skin in shock. It takes him another moment to realize that _yep,_ that's definitely Jongin’s hand currently groping his butt.

“Wow.” Jongin’s breath is hot against the shell of his ear. “Your ass feels better than I thought it would.”

“W-What are you doing?”

“Something I always wanted to do,” Jongin answers, and Sehun tries his very hardest not to push his ass back against Jongin’s hand.

“I—” Sehun bites down on his tongue to prevent a moan from slipping out of his mouth. He should not be doing this with Jongin. They should not be doing this; much less inside the lab. He should not be turned on right now.

But he _is._ He likes the way Jongin is pressed up against him and feeling him up. He can already feel himself getting wet. That’s how turned on he is. Jongin really drives him crazy.

“You know, I was thinking why you always said no even though it was obvious you wanted me,” Jongin says in a low voice, expertly unbuttoning Sehun’s pants with one hand.

“Jongin—” Sehun gasps as Jongin starts pulling his pants down.

“Shhh, it's okay.” Jongin dips his hand into the waistband of Sehun’s underwear, grazing his fingers over the sensitive skin. A shiver runs down Sehun’s spine. Jongin’s touch feels electric, and Sehun can't get enough of it. “If you wanted me to fuck you, you should've just said so. I should've known you were a bottom."

Sehun makes a jumbled noise at that. He can’t find any coherent words to say, not with Jongin’s erection slotting against the curve of his ass like this.

“Don’t get me wrong though; it’s hot. Like, really fucking sexy,” Jongin continues, his breath hot and heavy against the shell of Sehun's ear. “Now do you want my cock inside you, Professor Oh?”

“I'm— You don't…” Sehun trails off, unsure about what to say.

Jongin smirks. “Do you want me to stretch you open with my fingers before I fuck your little hole?”

Sehun does. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't help it. He takes a deep breath, reciting the elements of the periodic table in his head so he can focus on anything— literally anything other than Jongin, which is difficult considering how little space there is between them. 

“You're blushing, Professor Oh,” Jongin observes, inching towards Sehun like a tiger surrounding a small creature. “Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Nervously, Sehun sends a nervous glance towards the door. Anyone could walk in and see the compromising position he and Jongin are in.

“I locked it earlier,” Jongin assures. “No one will go in.”

Sehun can’t be too sure, but then again his lust overrides his worry. “M-Make it quick,” he says with a gulp. He feels like a high schooler sneaking away to kiss a guy underneath the bleachers.

A gasp leaves his lips when Jongin clasps him by the hips, pulling him back so that the swell of his ass is pressed further against Jongin’s very impressive erection.

Surprised, Sehun turns around to face Jongin, laying his hands on Jongin’s chest to steady himself. “Oh my god.”

“Just Jongin is fine,” the younger man quips. He wraps his arms around Sehun’s middle, pulling him closer and mouthing down the side of his neck. “You’re so fucking hot."

Sehun’s breath hitches. Jongin’s tongue swipes against his skin, licking and kissing patterns all over the sensitive area. “D-don't leave any marks,” Sehun mutters, reaching a hand up to thread it through Jongin's hair.

“Whatever you say, sir,” Jongin says against his neck. He smirks before leaning in to claim Sehun's mouth, interrupting whatever Sehun is about to say next. He explores every nook and cranny of Sehun’s mouth, tasting and savoring and diving back for more. He doesn't stop at kissing; he touches too, gripping at Sehun’s slim waist and sliding down to cup Sehun’s ass.

Sehun squeaks when Jongin lifts him without warning. He doesn't break the kiss they’re locked in as he sets Sehun onto the surface of the laboratory's work table.

“Do you want my mouth on you, sir? Or do you want my cock?” he asks against Sehun’s lip. His fingers are nimble as he undoes the buttons of Sehun’s shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and letting it pool on the floor at their feet.

Sehun bites down on Jongin's lower lip and pulls him closer in response. "Less talking, more doing," Sehun says. The way his voice echoes through the walls of the laboratory makes him shiver. He’s reminded of where he is: perched on top of one of the work tables while half-naked with a student standing between his legs.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Professor Oh?” Jongin asks, lower than a whisper. He dips his hand into the waistband of Sehun’s pants, his fingers brushing faintly against the outline of Sehun’s clothed erection. “You’re already so hard. Is that how much you want me, _sir?"_

The lab table is still cold, so Sehun hisses when his bare skin comes in contact with the metal table. Jongin takes the movement to remove his shirt from his torso, showing off the strong lines and sculpted abs that make up his beautiful body. Sehun can’t even admire the lean planes of Jongin’s hips before Jongin pounces on him again, reattaching his body to Sehun’s own.

“J-Jongin,” Sehun manages to groan, feeling the heat of the younger man against him. “Hurry up.”

“Jongin?” the other asks. “And here I thought you were going to call me Mr. Kim while we fuck.”

Sehun glares at him. “Are you going to do something or not?”

Jongin chuckles, and his breath is hot on Sehun’s skin. “So eager, sir. Do you really want my cock in you that bad?”

“Just shut up already,” Sehun snaps. His dick is tenting through his underwear, just begging to be touched, and despite being right there, Jongin isn’t doing so. Isn’t he the one who was teasing Sehun? Why isn’t he doing anything? Was Sehun suddenly not attractive to him anymore?

As if sensing Sehun’s worries, Jongin leans in to take Sehun’s cock out of his underwear and take it in hand. He takes his sweet time in stroking and playing with it, pressing his thumb against the slit and grinning at the noises Sehun makes. "Holy shit, you're fucking smooth. Do you like shave down here? Or do you wax?"

"Shut up," Sehun hisses. He tugs on Jongin’s hair, not hard enough for it to hurt, but strong enough to bring Jongin’s lips back against his own. He can feel the faintest bit of stubble along Jongin’s upper lip and chin, but he doesn’t mind, not when Jongin continues gripping and stroking his cock like this.

“Damn, even your cock is pretty,” Jongin praises, tightening his hold on Sehun’s cock and swiping at the precum dripping from the head. “Are you always this sensitive? Or are you just that eager?”

Sehun grunts in response, his breath hitching as Jongin continues stroking him. He feels like a teenager, it’s as if he can cum at any moment now.

Jongin presses on. “Have you been wanting this for a long time now?” he asks. “Do you think about me when you jack off? Because I think about you. I think about fucking your pretty hole with my tongue— that gets me so fucking hard, you have no idea.”

Sehun shivers at that. He had been thinking of Jongin doing many things to him— his tongue in his ass is a great new addition to the list. “D-Did… do you have a condom?"

"Sorry, princess," Jongin says. "I didn't think you'd actually let me fuck you— like legit fuck you." Neither did Sehun, but he's here right now, and it doesn't seem like he's about to change his mind anytime soon.

Sehun flushes. "Did you bring lube at least?"

“Of course. I always carry lube with me.” Because of course he does. 

Sehun watches with apt eyes as Jongin reaches into the pocket of his jeans to retrieve a small bottle of lube, popping open the cap and covering his fingers with the liquid until they’re shiny.

Things seem to move in slow-motion for Sehun as Jongin reaches down to place his hand on Sehun’s ass, going down, down, down, _down_ until he finds Sehun’s pink and pulsating hole waiting for him.

“Oh my,” Sehun gasps, throwing his head back when he feels Jongin’s finger entering him. He can’t seem to control himself because the deeper Jongin prods the more he feels like rutting against his finger— eager to get more of them inside him.

“Mhmm, f-fuck,” Sehun curses, the walls of his hole swallowing Jongin’s fingers so tightly like it isn’t ever going to let them leave. “Y-You… it feels so good.”

Encouraged by the praise, Jongin inserts another slick digit into Sehun, clearly enjoying Sehun’s whines and pants Sehun whines when Jongin starts nipping at his neck, looking at Jongin desperately through his wet eyelashes.

Sehun feels lightheaded when Jongin unzips his jeans, letting them fall to the floor before stepping out of them and his boxers. His jaw drops when he catches sight of Jongin’s erect cock; thick, long, heavy, and just the right size for Sehun’s hole… or his mouth, or anywhere because God, his dick is even better than Sehun dreamed it would be.

“Fuck me,” Sehun says, stretching his legs to circle them around Jongin’s waist and pull him closer. “Fuck me, Jongin.”

Jongin smirks but doesn’t give a verbal answer, instead he removes his fingers from Sehun’s hole, relishing in the needy sounds Sehun makes when his hole is suddenly empty.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Jongin says, surprisingly gentle. “I’ll fuck you hard and good.” And with that he lines his hips with the cleft of Sehun’s ass, sliding into Sehun with one long thrust.

Sehun cries out as Jongin sets a steady rhythm. He takes a strong grip of Sehun’s hips and pulls him further onto his cock before pulling out and thrusting into him again. Jongin grunts, clutching the ends of the table to steady him while it squeaks against the floor of the lab.

“O-Oh, Jongin. Fuck, oh my god— fuck me.” The rest of Sehun’s words come out as a string of incoherent jumbled words. He bites down on his tongue to keep himself from screaming when Jongin shifts his hips to thrust up just enough for the head of his cock to brush against Sehun’s prostate with each thrust.

“You like that?” Jongin asks. “You like my fat cock inside you, sir?”

Sehun pushes himself further against Jongin’s cock, his curled toes pressing into the backs of his thighs. Already he can feel his orgasm crawling up deep within him, but he still wants _more._ He’s never wanted to be fucked like this so much in his life until now.

Ever the considerate partner, Jongin takes Sehun’s swollen cock in his hand and strokes him, matching his pace with each thrust of his hips, hitting Sehun’s prostate every single time.

Once, twice, thrice, a few more times, and Sehun is moaning Jongin’s name, uncaring of who may have heard it through the walls. His orgasm is intense, hot and messy and sticky streaks of white shooting from his cock and onto both him and Jongin’s bodies.

Jongin cums not too long after, his thrusts slowing down but deepening as he empties himself into Sehun’s greedy hole, unable to pull away before he releases. Sehun doesn’t mind— this is exactly what he’s been fantasising about for the last few weeks.

They try to catch their breaths together, tangled in a sticky pile of limbs on top of the laboratory table. Sehun doesn’t know how long they stay there, but even he can tell this is the most sated he’s felt in a long time. His head screams at him that what they did is wrong, oh so wrong and a huge mistake, but everything in his body tells him that this is exactly what he needed— that he couldn’t have gotten anything like this but here, with Jongin.

He decides to push his thoughts away for now. This is not the time nor place to be having a crisis.

They stay there for a while, the room completely silent sans the faint buzzing of the air conditioner and their deep breathing.

Jongin is the first to break the silence. “Holy shit, Professor Oh," he says, looking over at Sehun’s naked and flushed body. “Your ass is even more amazing than I thought it would be.”

The same can be said about Jongin’s dick, but Sehun isn’t going to give him the satisfaction by telling him that. “Not a single word about this,” he says in a serious voice. “To anyone. Not to any of the other professors, not to your soccer buddies, not to your girlfriends and boyfriends.”

“Of course I won’t tell anyone,” Jongin says. “Cross my heart, swear to die, I won’t tell a soul.”

Sehun isn’t convinced. “Mr. Kim, I’m serious. You can not tell anyone about this. My career is on the line and you would be kicked out of school if anyone finds out.”

Something switches in Jongin’s expression. “Hey,” he starts. “Seriously, I won’t tell anyone. Like, I won’t even _think_ about what just happened. Okay, that’s a lie, I’ll probably think about this when I beat my meat later— but other than that, I swear I won’t say a word.”

Sehun sighs. “This doesn’t mean I’m raising your grades, by the way. You still have to work for those.”

Jongin pouts, but he doesn’t look too upset by it. “Eh. Kinda figured,” he says. “But I got to put my dick in you, so it’s kind of a win anyway.”

“I hope you don’t think this will happen again,” Sehun says seriously. "That was a one-time thing."

“You were the one who was begging me to fuck you,” Jongin snickers.

Sehun’s face heats up. “You weren’t exactly an innocent bystander either.”

“Yeah, but at least I don’t pretend like I didn’t like it,” Jongin points out. “Face it, sir. You want to ride the Jongin express again.”

“Please don’t refer to your genitalia as the Jongin express,” Sehun groans.

“What do you want me to call it?” Jongin asks. “Because it can be yours, you just have to say the word.”

“Enough,” Sehun says, feeling his face get hotter and hotter. “We’re done talking about this. This never happened.” With that he retrieves his clothes from the floor, not missing the way Jongin’s eyes travel to stare at his ass when he bends down.

Sehun eyes Jongin warily. “We should go before someone comes in.” He winces when he notices the bits of drying cum all over their bodies and the metal table. “Hurry. Help me clean up this mess. We don’t have a lot of time.”

Jongin chuckles at Sehun being so demanding yet again. “Sir yes sir.”


	6. Chapter 6

Fuck.

Sehun should not have done that.

Everything had been going so well up until that point. A few weeks ago, Jongin was just his failing student— how the hell did he manage to have sex with Sehun? And why did Sehun let it happen?

The answer is obvious: Jongin is hot, and Sehun wanted him. He saw Jongin’s dick and decided that he wanted to get pounded by it. Simple as that.

Sehun lets out a frustrated huff, glaring daggers at his ceiling as he mulls over the hundreds of questions running through his head. He had been determined to not let Jongin get under his skin, but Jongin had managed to do just that. Sehun had even begged Jongin to touch him and fuck him.

And the worst part is, he liked every second of it. Hours later, he could still feel Jongin's fingers ghosting against his skin, running his warm hands all over Sehun's body as his cock slid in and out of his ass.

Great. Now Sehun is thinking about Jongin's dick again— the very last thing he should be thinking about while laying in bed in the middle of the night.

Sehun groans to himself, turning his head to bury his face into a pillow. Just when did he become so desperate? Is he that deprived of sex that he spreads his legs for anyone that offers him some? No, that can’t be right. Sehun has standards— very high ones, and it just so happens that Jongin fits all of them: tall, handsome, and fucks like a dream.

He should probably stop thinking about Jongin now. Thinking about him in general only brings up images of Jongin’s tanned skin, his packed abs, his strong arms, his long legs, and his huge dick— Sehun doesn’t think he’s ever been so fixated on one dick like this before, but apparently Jongin makes him do a lot of things he isn’t supposed to do.

“Why does he have to look like that?” Sehun questions out loud. The scene replays in his head for the nth time that day— he can still remember the way Jongin held his hips down as he fucked him, cock repeatedly sliding in and out of Sehun while his balls slapped against the back of Sehun’s thighs. It was rushed and filthy, and Sehun loved it.

He’s a terrible person— a sad adult and an even worse professor.

Sehun sighs again. He can’t even jerk off to get his mind off of things, that’s how he got into this mess to begin with. The one time he didn’t think rationally and he got fucked… literally fucked by a student.

What has his life come to? Everything in his life has been planned since he was a kid: study well, take up higher education, graduate with honors, and then become a professor at a prestigious university, where he will work until he marries another academic and they can spend the rest of their lives together geeking out about atoms.

Kim Jongin doesn’t fit anywhere into those plans. 

Sehun shuts his eyes close, trying his best to push down the guilt and anxiety stirring in his stomach.

And when he does finally manage to fall asleep, his dreams are still filled with none other than Jongin.

🧪🧪🧪

The lecture the very next day is awkward, at least for Sehun, who can't even look in Jongin’s direction without blushing.

Jongin isn’t making this any easier for him too. The white t-shirt he’s wearing looks to be about two sizes too small for him, tight enough that Sehun can see his nipples poking against the fabric.

Why does everything about Jongin have to be so distracting? When he isn’t being loud and obnoxious, he’s being a seductive tease. His very existence is loud, and Sehun can’t help but look in his direction.

God, what’s going to happen to them now? He had told Jongin that what they did was only a one-time thing, but he can’t even trust himself anymore. Jongin had made him lose his common sense and self-control once, he could probably do it again.

Sehun swallows the lump in his throat. He mentally reminds himself that Jongin is just some guy, one that isn’t worth losing his job for.

Speaking of his job…

“—and that's why those have special properties,” he finishes, encircling the important bits with his trusty marker. It's a miracle he didn’t start stammering halfway through the lecture.

There, a mere few feet away from him, sits Jongin, nonchalantly chewing on the end of a pen and looking at Sehun through hooded eyes. He even has the audacity to wink at him.

Surprised, Sehun drops the marker he's holding. It’s a little embarrassing to bend over and pick it up, especially when he knows Jongin is staring at him. Knowing him, he would probably want to see the view from behind too. Pervert.

“Is something wrong, sir?” Jongin asks ever so innocently. “Your face looks really red.”

_Yeah, because of you,_ Sehun thinks to himself. “It must be my allergies,” he says instead. “Thank you for the concern, Jongin. I’ll be fine.”

With that, he turns back to face the board, scribbling down some more equations and trying to stop himself from blushing harder.

What happened yesterday does not need a repeat. He needs to get himself together.

🧪🧪🧪

Jongin is either a stalker or has a built-in Sehun detector in his system because he always manages to locate Sehun no matter where he is on campus.

Like right now: Sehun is in one of the restrooms on the second floor, washing his hands and minding his own business when the door suddenly opens.

And of course, it’s the one and only Kim Jongin who walks in.

Sehun suppresses a sigh. He can’t believe his luck.

He shuts off the faucet. “What are you doing here?” he questions, turning to Jongin with a frown.

“Uhhh, about to take a piss?”

Sehun raises a disbelieving eyebrow. “You’re telling me that out of all the restrooms here on campus, you just so happened to walk into the one I’m in?”

Jongin snickers at that. “I don’t see why that should be a problem, sir. Everyone is allowed to use the toilets here.”

“Don't act clueless,” Sehun admonishes. “I saw you winking at me earlier.”

“And I saw _you_ staring at me too, so I guess we're even,” Jongin replies, a smirk tugging at his lips. “You stare at me a lot, by the way. Like, as much as I look at you.”

Sehun's cheeks pinken at that. He honestly didn't know that he was being that obvious. “No, I don't,” he says anyway, because he's stubborn like that.

“Yes, you do,” Jongin hums. “It's okay. You don't have to lie about it. I know I'm hot and nice to look at.”

“Do you ever get tired of being so arrogant?”

“Do _you_ ever get tired of pretending you don't have a thing for me?” Jongin questions back.

“For the last time Jongin, I am not going to give you special benefits or curve your grades.”

“Grades aren’t the special benefit I’m interested in, Professor Oh,” Jongin says, his smirk growing wider. Sehun wants to wipe it off his face. “And I know _you're_ interested in me too.”

Sehun bristles. How could someone so attractive be so annoying? “Why are you still talking to me? I thought you needed to use the toilet.”

“Why, you wanna watch?” Jongin teases, jutting out his hip so that it's resting against the sink counter. “If you wanted to see my dick again, you could've just asked.”

“No thank you,” Sehun replies. “No one wants to see that.”

Jongin looks amused as he leans into Sehun's personal space. “That isn't what you were saying yesterday, babe.”

“I am not your ‘babe’, Jongin,” Sehun says, taking a step back away from Jongin in case his dick decides to override his brain and do something stupid like kiss Jongin's full and luscious lips to shut him up. “And _nothing_ happened between us yesterday.”

Jongin laughs. “Oh, is that what we're doing now? Are you seriously pretending like my dick wasn't just in you?”

Sehun stares at him. “We _agreed_ that nothing happened.”

“I agreed not to tell anyone about it and help you clean up, not pretend like it didn’t happen,” Jongin retorts. “Besides, how can you expect me to forget about you and your sweet ass?”

“Keep your voice down, will you?” Sehun hisses, paranoid that someone could be close and hear them talking. “Do you seriously not care that someone could hear us?”

“I don't mind giving people a show,” Jongin says wantonly. “If I don't get to graduate this year then I'll just become a stripper or a porn star— whichever pays more.”

“You are so weird.” Sehun shakes his head. He turns on his heel to exit the restroom. The longer he talks to Jongin the more brain cells he loses.

Except, Sehun can't get out of the restroom, because a hand around his waist stops him from getting any further.

It takes a moment for Sehun to register that Jongin is pushing him against the tiled wall, his huge hands latching onto Sehun's hips.

“What the—” the rest of Sehun's sentence is cut off by Jongin’s smashing against his own.

Sehun gasps against Jongin’s mouth in surprise, not expecting the surprise kiss but not doing anything to push Jongin away. He stands there with wide eyes, back pressed against the cool wall as Jongin slides his tongue along the roof of his mouth.

That does it for Sehun. It's a miracle he's managed to last this long. He can't help but moan when Jongin sucks on his lower lip— feeling his knees get weak underneath him when Jongin's palms travel from his waist to the front of his pants.

Feeling blood stir in his crotch, Sehun kisses him back, opening his mouth to grant Jongin more access and pacing his movements to match Jongin's own. It's so wrong, but it feels so right and so good, Sehun can't stop himself.

Sehun feels Jongin grin against his mouth. “I knew it,” Jongin says against his lips, voice coming out rougher than usual. “You want me so bad, don’t you, babe?”

Sehun swallows the lump in his throat. The door to the restroom doesn’t have a lock and anyone could walk in at any second. “W-We can't.”

Jongin doesn't seem the least bit bothered by the situation. “Cubicle then?”

Sehun has never had sex in a public restroom before. They had always been kind of disgusting to him, but Jongin somehow manages to make the idea seem alright… kinda appealing even.

Yep. Sehun is officially losing it. One second he's calling Jongin weird and walking away from him, and the next second he's swapping spit with him and letting himself get pulled into a tight cubicle. 

Sehun barely registers Jongin locking the door, locking it behind him before lowering himself to his knees on the tile. He raises his hands to untuck Sehun's shirt from his pants, undoing Sehun’s belt, and sliding his pants down his legs.

“Hurry up,” Sehun says, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he keeps an ear out for any approaching footsteps.

“Eager?” Jongin inquires, looking up at Sehun as he curls his fingers beneath the waistband of Sehun's underwear and starts tugging down.

“Someone might walk in,” Sehun says weakly, watching as Jongin frees his cock, already flushing and half-hard. It's almost like Jongin has the magical ability to make Sehun aroused just by being in close proximity to him.

“Don't worry, babe. I'll make you cum quick and easy,” Jongin assures, wrapping his fingers around the smooth base before sliding his hand along the shaft.

Sehun can't even complain about the pet-name, because Jongin is tipping forward, pressing his face to Sehun's cock and flicking his tongue against the slit.

Sehun gasps, his hips jerking and thighs quivering at the feeling of Jongin's mouth on him. It's been a while since he's had his dick sucked, and it looks like Jongin knows what he’s doing.

Jongin kisses the tip, slowly swirling his tongue around the head while not breaking eye-contact with Sehun. He flicks his tongue out, catching the droplets of pre-cum dripping from the head as his fingers ghost over the protruding veins of Sehun's cock. “So cute and pretty,” he whispers against Sehun's skin.

Sehun opens his mouth to protest that no, his penis isn't _cute_ , but his ability to form words escapes him as Jongin parts his lips and takes him into his mouth. He closes his lips around him, gently sucking on the tip before pulling away with a salacious pop.

“Do you like this, sir?” Jongin asks coyly, dragging his tongue along the head as Sehun watches him with hazy eyes. “Do you like it when I suck your cock?”

Sehun lets out a low moan when Jongin finally fully takes him into his mouth, closing his lips and hollowing out his cheeks as he tries to take in as much of Sehun's length as he can. Sehun reaches out to tangle his fingers in Jongin's hair, but it's more for support than anything else.

“J-Jongin,” Sehun stutters, pressing the back of his head against the cubicle wall.

Jongin sucks as good as he fucks, taking Sehun's cock in without so much as a gag reflex. He bobs his head to slide up and down along Sehun's length, staring up at Sehun’s eyes and holding his gaze until Sehun has to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from making more noise.

Sehun can hardly breathe, the air around him feeling thick and charged as Jongin sucks on him harder. He thrusts his hips into Jongin’s mouth, so much so that Jongin’s nose is buried into his pubic area… not that he has a lot of hair down there, as Jongin pointed out before.

Jongin moans around Sehun's cock, the resulting reverberations making a pleasant shiver run through Sehun's body. He thrusts into Jongin's warm mouth, surprised yet entranced to know that that mouth could do something other than hurl sarcastic remarks and pick-up lines. He likes it so much that he nearly cries out when Jongin pulls back, a trail of clear saliva connecting his reddened lips and the tip of Sehun's leaking cock. 

“Jongin—” Sehun gasps again as the younger cups his balls, rolling them in his calloused hand as he reattaches his lips around him and sinks down further than before. “F-fuck— mhmmmm…” he moans.

Sehun’s eyes roll back as he feels Jongin’s tongue swirl around him. He finds his fingers moving to bury themselves in Jongin’s hair, pulling at the soft brown locks as he pants and moans for Jongin to do _more._

The feeling of Jongin’s mouth around him, sucking and working him to completion, doesn’t make it easier for Sehun to hold back anything. The familiar tightening and cooling of his stomach tells him that he's very close to hitting his peak.

“I’’m— I'm gonna cum,” he stutters out in a broken moan.

Jongin pulls off him, the sides of his lips already stained with pre-cum. He looks amazing— his face pink and sweating as semen dribbles down his chin. It's the hottest thing Sehun has ever seen in his life. “Do it then.”

Jongin’s breath is hot on Sehun's skin. He runs a hand down Sehun's length, stroking him as Sehun ruts into his hand. Sehun feels like a horny teenager, unable to focus on anything but his own pleasure as he feels himself getting closer and closer to his release.

“Oh my god, Jongin,” Sehun breathes out, his knees shaky and his balls tightening when he finally lets go and cums, spilling all over Jongin's awaiting tongue and face.

Jongin takes it all in stride, moaning as he closes his lips around Sehun and sucks him dry, lapping at the excess semen that may have spilled down from his lips. Forget what Sehun said earlier, _this_ is the hottest thing he has ever seen.

“You taste so good, babe,” Jongin remarks, looking up at Sehun through his eyelashes as he swipes a dollop of cum off his lips with his finger. “Want some?” he asks, holding it up to Sehun.

Sehun shakes his head. “No,” he says, pushing Jongin’s hand away as he tries to regain his composure. His pants, belt, and underwear are in a heap around his ankles— he hopes he didn’t get any cum on them. He can’t exactly be walking around campus with suspicious stains on his trousers.

“Suit yourself,” Jongin replies, popping his finger into his mouth and licking off the white fluid. Had Sehun been any younger and hornier, his dick would have hardened again at the sight.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Sehun says, watching as Jongin picks himself up from the floor. Feeling self-conscious, he pulls his clothes back on and tries to smooth down his hair. “This is so wrong.”

“That’s what you said last time and look where we are,” Jongin chuckles nonchalantly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Besides, it’s my turn now.”

“Excuse me?”

“I didn't get to cum,” Jongin says, gesturing down at his crotch area, his dick hard and tenting through his shorts. “I didn’t even get to touch myself.”

Of course. Sehun had been so focused on Jongin’s mouth that he hadn’t realized that Jongin didn’t even bring out his dick. He hadn’t even touched himself as he was sucking Sehun off.

“Well?” Jongin raises an eyebrow, and Sehun knows he’s in danger when he sees the sultry expression on Jongin’s face. “Do you wanna suck my cock, babe?”

Sehun gulps. So much for keeping what happened between him and Jongin a one-time thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Sehun is a hypocrite.

For all he talks about class policies, professionalism, and appropriate behaviour, he’s actually the worst at following through with them.

He had called Jongin to his office with the intention of ending the problem before it could even start. He was supposed to be telling Jongin that they needed to stop what they were doing— continually having sex would only get the two of them in trouble.

So why the hell is he currently naked on Jongin’s lap and bouncing on his cock?

The door to Sehun’s office is locked, and the curtains are tightly closed, but Sehun is still paranoid that someone could overhear them through the walls. They really should not be doing this.

In Sehun's defense, it’s not his fault that Jongin’s cock is so thick and long; and that he fucks better than any guy Sehun has ever been with before. It's not his fault that Jongin made it impossible to say no.

Jongin’s hands run down Sehun’s sides, they’re large and rough and they feel even better than Sehun imagined. Sehun especially likes the way Jongin’s hands can circle the entirety of his waist.

Jongin seems to be thinking along the same lines, if the grunt he makes as he fucks into Sehun is any affirmation. “Ah shit, you’re so tight. You’re so fucking hot riding me like that, baby.”

“Don’t call m-me that,” Sehun grits out. Why is Jongin so insistent on calling him baby? They aren’t even dating— and even if they are, Sehun most definitely isn’t Jongin’s ‘baby’.

In any other scenario, he would have been more pissed off about that. Not now, though. Now, all he can focus on is the cock sliding in and out of him. Jongin’s cock is just as he expected: bigger and better than any dildo Sehun has ever owned.

“Do you want me to call you daddy then?”

Sehun does his best to glare at him. It doesn’t quite have the intended effect, seeing as one can only look so intimidating while sweaty and naked with a cock in their ass.

“I'll fail you if you don't stop talking,” Sehun manages to grunt out.

“Then how am I supposed to tell you how pretty you are like this?” Jongin quips.

“Zip it or I'm dropping you from the class.”

“Oooohhh, you’re a bit of a power bottom, huh?” Jongin says, smirking. “I wouldn't peg you as the type. Heh,  _ peg.” _

“Shut up,” Sehun spits.

“Bossy even when you have my dick in you,” Jongin remarks, emphasizing the end of his sentence with a deep thrust upwards. “I like it.”

Sehun’s words get stuck in his throat when he feels Jongin’s cock brush against his prostate.

“F-Fuck,” Sehun curses. He's close to tears as he wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck to steady himself. His thighs are quivering, and he'll probably be sore come tomorrow, but he doesn't care. All he can focus on is the dick lodged into his ass. 

Smug, Jongin tightens his grip on Sehun's waist, thrusting upwards and hitting the same spot until Sehun is near sobbing.

Sehun bites down on his lip to quiet down his noises; when that doesn't work, he presses his face into Jongin’s neck.

“Gonna leave a hickey for me, Professor?” Jongin snickers.

Sehun raises his head to glare at him in response. Jongin placates him by hitting his prostate again. Sure, Sehun might be bigger, but Jongin fucks like a champ. He kisses Sehun like he wants to devour him, and thrusts into him like there’s no tomorrow.

Sehun can’t find it in himself to scold Jongin for teasing him— not when Jongin is fucking him so deep and well. How is he so good at this? Did he have a lot of practice with the pretty cheerleaders the sports teams hang out with? Most likely.

“Do you like that?” Jongin asks, burying his fingers into Sehun’s supple skin. “Do you like my cock in you?”

Sehun whimpers in response. Technically, Jongin is supposed to be sitting back and enjoying the show while Sehun rides him, but he simply couldn’t help himself. Not that Sehun is complaining though; he enjoys having Jongin’s hand on his dick and Jongin’s dick in his ass.

A few more well-aimed thrusts into Sehun’s prostate, accompanied by purposive flicks of his wrist make Sehun cum with Jongin’s name on his lips. He clenches around Jongin, and it doesn't take long for Jongin to cum too— painting streams of white cum all over him and Sehun.

Spent and sweaty, Sehun slumps against Jongin, resting against Jongin’s lean form. “Fuck,” he curses. Even he can’t believe how much he enjoyed that.

“Fuck? But didn't we just do that?” Jongin snickers. “Unless you wanna go for another round.”

Sehun stares at him disbelievingly. “You seriously want to go again?” He feels like he had just run a marathon, he's panting and sweating and his legs feel like jelly.

“I’m the soccer team captain, remember?” Jongin snickers. “I have impeccable stamina, even by athlete standards.”

“Well I don't. I’m tired,” Sehun grumbles. His ass will probably be sore for days. He’ll have to apply some ointment on it later. “Next time you’re doing all the work.”

Jongin smirks. “You are such a pillow princess.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That means you don't like doing any work yourself, so you make your partner do everything for you. You like receiving but not giving.”

“That is  _ not _ true.”

“Whatever makes you happy, sir.” Jongin actually has the audacity to pat his butt— like for real giving it two gentle pats like Sehun’s ass cheeks are bags of rice at the supermarket, making Sehun yelp in surprise.

“How about you wear panties for me next time?” Jongin chuckles suggestively. “Or even just a skirt? That'd be so fucking hot.”

Sehun doesn't bother figuring out if that was a joke or not. He’s way too fucked out to care. “Pass your tests first.”

“I don’t hear a ‘no’ anywhere there,” Jongin snickers. “Does that mean you’re actually down to do it? I mean I was just kidding but if you wanna do it for real, then by all means.”

Sehun scoffs. “You have a lot of nerve asking me for something when you won't even hand in the assignments  _ I'm _ asking you for.”

“It doesn’t hurt to try,” Jongin says matter of factly. “And I'll have those assignments on your desk by tomorrow afternoon.”

Sehun hopes that'll be the only thing he’ll see on his desk tomorrow. Jongin sitting on the table wearing nothing but tight boxer briefs was how they got into this situation in the first place.

“Tomorrow  _ morning,”  _ Sehun corrects. “And no funny business this time— you can’t just seduce your way out of everything. You actually do have to submit your work.”

“But I did well on the last quiz,” Jongin reminds him, sticking his chest out in pride. “Can’t I get a reward for that at least?”

Sehun doesn’t relent. “Tomorrow on my desk by nine, Jongin. Not a minute later than that, or you can kiss your chance to graduate goodbye.”

“The only thing I want to kiss are your lips,” Jongin remarks flirtatiously. “Okay… maybe some other places too, but mainly your lips.”

Typical Jongin. “Is everything that comes out of your mouth perverted?” Sehun questions.

“I mean, if you wanna put something  _ in _ my mouth to shut me up then go ahead.”

“Oh my god, you’re insane.”

Jongin winks. “You know you like it.”

“I most definitely do not.”

“Heh. That isn’t what you were telling me earlier,” Jongin points out. “J-Jongin! It's so big— you're so big! You’re so big, Jongin— fill me up with your huge cock! F-Faster! Fill me up with your cum!” he whines in an exaggerated impression of Sehun's voice, flailing his body around for added effect.

Sehun pushes himself off of Jongin, finally getting up from the couch. “You enjoy pushing my buttons, don't you?”

“I enjoy doing a lot of things with you, Professor Oh,” Jongin says flirtatiously.

Sehun rolls his eyes at him. “Well you better enjoy doing your homework because that's the only thing I'm giving you if you don't get your act together.”

Laughing, Jongin gives him a mock salute. “You got it, sir.”

🧪🧪🧪

Sex becomes more frequent after that.

They fuck in everywhere from Sehun’s small office, to empty classrooms, to the backseat of Jongin’s car. It surprises Sehun how bold and shameless they are about something that’s supposed to be a secret.

Much to Sehun's confusion, Jongin has also taken to hanging out at his office in between his classes. He would usually lounge around on the armchair opposite Sehun until his first period began, chattering about his soccer games and how annoying his other professors were.

More often than not, those little visits would end with Sehun on his knees with Jongin’s cock in his mouth, but no one except he and Jongin needs to know that.

It’s honestly a miracle they haven’t been caught, or that Jongin hadn’t blabbered about their escapades to one of his friends.

The oddest thing, however, was that Jongin’s grades actually started to go up ever since they started hooking up. Usually, people would cuddle or leave after fucking, but not Sehun and Jongin; their pillow talk is spent reviewing formulas and going over figures and models Jongin couldn’t wrap his head around.

Apparently the “private tutoring” is effective, because Jongin’s latest test score is the highest he's ever gotten in Sehun’s class.

Sehun looks down at the paper he’s checking, scrutinizing it for the umpteenth to make sure he checked it right.

Jongin notices Sehun’s reaction. “Is that mine?”

“I don’t know how you did it, but you got 27 out of 30 questions right.”

“Really?” Jongin asks. “Cool. I wasn't sure if I got that last one right or not.”

“Did you force Kyungsoo to help you cheat?” Sehun questions.

Jongin places a hand over his chest in mock offense. “Professor Oh, I can’t believe you think I would do something like that. I’m perfectly capable of getting high grades on my own.”

“Then why couldn’t you get these grades before?”

Jongin shrugs. “Maybe I just needed some motivation.”

Sehun’s lip curls up at that. “And that motivation was inside my ass all along?”

“You do have a good ass,” Jongin remarks. “Maybe I should've made a move on you sooner. All my grades have gone up ever since you started nagging me about them.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Why did you take my class if you don’t even like chemistry?”

“I had to if I wanted to graduate,” Jongin says honestly. “I don't regret it though. I got to meet you and your sweet ass.”

“Is this your way of coercing me into giving you an A?”

“Depends. Is it working?”

“Not really.”

“Then no.”

Sehun places Jongin’s paper with the rest of the stack. “What are you even doing here anyway?”

Jongin gives him one of his mischievous smiles. It’s an expression Sehun knows all too well. “So, about the next quiz… I was wondering if I could take a little peek at the questions.”

Sehun’s answer is automatic. “No.”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone,” Jongin says. 

“Awwww, don’t you trust me?”

“Academically? Not in a million years.”

“That’s so uncalled for!” Jongin whines childishly. “I can be a good student.”

“Then I suppose you don’t need me then,” Sehun says lightly. “Like you said, you’re perfectly capable of getting good grades on your own. Your test scores have been getting better too.”

“Because I actually liked those topics,” Jongin replies. “I don't like what we're doing now so I wasn’t paying attention… no offense.”

Sehun gives him a look. “Which is exactly why you should be paying attention instead of asking me about the quiz questions.”

Jongin groans. “Awww come on. Can’t you give me a clue or something? I have no idea what’s gonna be on there.”

“You would know if you actually paid attention in class instead of relying on our one on one sessions.” 

Jongin frowns. “But I  _ like _ our one on one sessions.”

Sehun likes them too, but he isn’t going to tell Jongin that, lest he takes advantage of the fact that Sehun actually enjoys his company outside of sex. “Studying in advance would do you some good. You can go over the chapters and ask questions during the lectures.”

“How am I supposed to know what we’re studying even before we’ve started?”

“That’s what the syllabus is for, Jongin.”

Jongin pouts childishly. “You know I don’t read the syllabus.”

“Maybe you should start.”

It’s a miracle Jongin has lasted four years in university. Sehun suspects that his prowess on the soccer field has something to do with it. Universities like theirs would go out of their way to ensure that their prized athletes were being treated well, even if they were failing their classes.

Jongin makes a dramatic noise. “I know you like things long and hard, but you didn’t have to make your syllabus like that too.”

Sehun looks at him through his glasses. “Teasing me isn’t going to help you. I’m still not giving you hints about the next quiz. You should know better by now.”

“I’ll give you a blowjob if you say yes.”

“No,” Sehun says without missing a beat. “Your blowjobs aren't even that good.”

“Two handjobs then?”

“The answer is no, Jongin.”

“Two handjobs, and I’ll eat you out?”

“Let me think about it… No.”

“Come on! I'll do anything!” Jongin says. He eyes Sehun warily. “Don’t tell me you want to top.”

Sehun snorts. He's already done enough things with Jongin to last him a lifetime. “I can help you go over the things you're confused with.”

Jongin's expression brightens. “Have I ever told you that I love you? Because I do. You're the best, and we should get married and you should have my babies.”

Jongin really shouldn't be making jokes like that. “Well, you're not gonna love me for much longer because we are not having sex until you get this.”

Jongin’s face falls. “You’re cockblocking me?”

Sehun shrugs. “Maybe.”

“Wow, you really know how to play hard to get,” Jongin sighs, resting his elbows on Sehun’s desk.

A few moments pass by where none of them say anything. Only the sound of Sehun’s pen scratching going over paper could be heard as Jongin stares at him.

Jongin is the one who breaks the silence. “Hey.”

Sehun meets his eyes. “Hey,” he says back. Jongin’s face is so close to his, it’s impossible to not notice all the details.

Deep dark brown eyes, long eyelashes, a button nose, a sharp jawline. Jongin really is handsome— like the kind of guy Sehun would have had a one-sided crush on back in his university days.

“Thank you for helping me. I mean it,” Jongin tells him honestly. “You’re doing a lot of things to help me even if you don’t have to and it’ll get you in trouble. I promise I'll make it up to you.”

“You don't have to.” Sehun shakes his head. “This is my job. I'm supposed to be helping you. I'm your professor.”

Jongin’s expression shifts into something Sehun can't quite read. “My professor. Right.”

Sehun breaks eye-contact, turning back to the papers he was checking. “You should get to class.”

Surprisingly, Jongin doesn’t protest. “Okay. I’ll see you later,” he says, giving Sehun a quick kiss on the cheek before he goes.

Sehun is surprised. They make out a lot, but chaste little kisses like that are a new development.

He will forever deny that he likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments if you enjoyed reading ^^


	8. Chapter 8

The best thing about car sex, Sehun thinks, is that he can be as loud as he wants without having to worry about being overheard by prying ears. Jongin’s windows are tinted, and the backseat of his car is spacious enough to fit the two of them.

The second best thing about car sex is that afterwards they often go to drive-throughs to replenish themselves with greasy fries and burgers. Junk food is Sehun's biggest secret guilty pleasure... next to having sex with Jongin.

Which brings them to where they are now: eating fast food in a random parking lot a good distance away from the university.

“I told you the food here is good,” Jongin says, watching as Sehun eats his curly fries.

“I didn’t say it wouldn’t be,” Sehun replies, swallowing the food in his mouth. “I just said that it’s unhealthy.”

“The best food usually is.”

Sehun pokes Jongin’s clothed stomach, which is still as toned and as flat as ever. “I'm surprised your coach lets you eat like this. Aren’t you supposed to be a model athlete?"

“What he doesn't know won't hurt him.”

“Aren't you worried you'll gain weight?”

“It all gets burned off after soccer anyway,” Jongin replies. “And, y’know, sex.”

Not for the first time Sehun wonders about how much sex Jongin could be having. Jongin is undoubtedly attractive, and he’s popular with the other students. Sehun wouldn’t be surprised if he messed around with some cheerleaders after getting his Sehun fill. The thought makes him wince. “Unfortunately, not all of us get regular exercise. I’ll get fat if I keep eating like this.”

“All the weight you gain goes to your butt anyway.”

Sehun snorts. “I bet you'd like that.”

“I sure would,” Jongin admits. “The more to hold on to, the better. Also, have I ever told you that your ass jiggles whenever I spank it? Cuz it’s really hot.” 

Sehun rolls his eyes, half exasperated and half amused. Jongin could be such a jock sometimes. “You’re disgusting.”

“And you love how dirty I am.” Jongin winks at him raunchily. “Face it baby, you love me and my filthy mouth.”

“For the love of God, do not call me baby,” Sehun groans.

“You don’t seem to be complaining when I call you that when we’re hooking up.”

“Don't you have class tomorrow?” Sehun questions, changing the subject before Jongin could get too explicit. “Shouldn’t you be doing your homework instead of teasing me?”

“Shouldn’t you be making homework instead of letting me tease you?”

Sehun reaches over to flick Jongin lightly on the forehead. “Unlike you, I've already finished my work.”

“Not my fault you're distracting me with your beauty.”

Sehun scoffs. “I bet you say that to all your other escapades.”

“Other escapades?” Jongin arches an eyebrow. “I'm flattered that you think I'm that attractive, but I haven't been with anyone else since I started hooking up with you.”

“What?” Sehun is surprised. He was sure that Jongin had been messing around with other people… not that it mattered, of course. Jongin’s personal life isn't any of his business.

“Why would I be with other people? My dick is more happy with you than anyone else,” Jongin says. “And I’m sure your ass feels the same way. They’re like, meant to be or something.”

“Charming," Sehun grimaces. “But don't you get bored? Of being with me all the time when there are so many people who want you?”

“Nah,” Jongin says automatically, turning his head so he has a better view of Sehun. “I already did that a lot in sophomore and junior year. The cheerleaders and the other guys on the team are nice, like don't get me wrong, they're all really hot, but they aren't smart like you.”

“They probably can't help you pass your classes either.”

“You can't take a compliment, can't you?” Jongin asks. “I like hanging out with you too, y'know. You're nice to me even when you shouldn't be, you're funny, and you're really cute when you get riled up.”

“Are you doing that thing where you try to flatter me again?”

“It's true!” Jongin protests. “I feel like I can be myself around you. I don't have to be the cool guy or the football captain, ‘cuz I know you wouldn't be impressed by those things anyway. It's nice.”

Something stirs in Sehun's chest at that. It's moments like this that show him that underneath all the smirks and pickup lines is a sweet guy.

Nervously, Sehun gulps. The more time he spends with Jongin, the more he starts to like him.

He hopes it doesn't develop into something deeper.

🧪🧪🧪

“Don't forget to answer pages 589 to 595!” Sehun says as the students get up from their seats and exit the classroom.

He spots Jongin in the corner of the room, standing next to his friends who seem to be chatting about their upcoming soccer game. Jongin himself doesn’t look too interested in the conversation, for his eyes keep flickering back to Sehun every few seconds.

Sehun sends him a pointed look before shaking his head. He hopes Jongin gets the message and doesn’t wait up for him. As sweet as the idea of Jongin wanting to walk outside of class with him is, it would raise many questions considering Jongin isn't exactly teacher's pet material.

The last thing they need is anyone being suspicious about their relationship… not that there is one outside of their sexual escapades and constant bickering.

Sehun is adamant that he doesn’t see Jongin in that way. Sure, Jongin had a great face and is hotter than all his past boyfriends combined, but at the end of the day, he is still Sehun's student.

Could he really develop actual feelings for Jongin? They couldn't be anymore different if they tried. Even if Sehun isn't Jongin’s professor, he still wouldn’t be the right fit for Jongin.  In the off chance that they could actually develop feelings for each other, there is still no way that they would be able to keep a happy relationship. They're just too different.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when he comes face to face with a blinding grin— one that could belong to the one and only Park Chanyeol.

“Professor Oh,” greets the younger. “If it isn’t a bother, may I ask for some of your time?”

“Yes, Mr. Park?” Sehun is technically on his lunch break right now, but he doesn’t mind helping Chanyeol out. He always told his students that they could consult with him during lunch hours if they had questions or concerns.

Chanyeol stands even taller than Sehun, possibly broader too. Not only is he the best student in Sehun’s class, he just so happens to be one of the nicest. He never fails to smile and wave at Sehun whenever he sees him around campus.

“You see sir, I am applying for Seoul National University’s chemistry program for my master’s degree,” Chanyeol explains. “A recommendation from SM University’s best professor would almost guarantee me a spot in the program.”

“You don’t need to flatter me, Mr. Park,” Sehun says with a light chuckle. “I would be happy to write a recommendation letter for you.” Sehun doesn’t usually write recommendation letters, but if anyone deserved one, it was definitely the studious and kind Chanyeol.

“I’m not trying to butter you up sir, I mean it. You really are the university’s best,” Chanyeol grins. “You should give yourself more credit, sir. I always enjoy your classes,”

Chanyeol is not only intelligent, he is also extremely hardworking. He could probably even get in the program with a scholarship. Sehun's recommendation letter would just be the cherry on the impressive cake that is his application form.

Chanyeol's smile grows wider. “Great. Should we discuss it over lunch?”

“Lunch?” Sehun is taken aback. Apart from Jongin, a student had never asked him something like that.

“There are also some things I would like to discuss with you, sir,” Chanyeol explains. “That is, if you don’t mind. I was looking over some of the latest journals from the Korean Chemistry Society, and I would love to hear your opinions about them.”

Oh. Chanyeol’s got him there. Discussing chemistry even when it isn't required is a surefire way to get into Sehun’s heart.

“Are you sure?” Sehun asks. “I doubt you would want to listen to me ramble on about isotopes.”

“I would, in fact, love to hear you talk about chemistry,” Chanyeol replies smoothly. “I love isotopes. My personal favorites are helium-4 and uranium-239.”

Of course Chanyeol would have his own favorite isotopes. Sehun himself likes tritium, but helium-4 is a close second.

He stops himself before he can start getting too excited. Agreeing to go with Chanyeol goes against his no special treatment rule. Plus, leaving campus grounds with a student, while not prohibited, is bound to raise some eyebrows. Especially if it's just the two of them.

Sehun was already involved with one student. God forbid he gets tangled up with another.

But then again, Chanyeol isn't like Jongin. His grades are near perfect, and he isn’t the type to flirt with his professor for the hell of it. It's an entirely different situation.

Besides, they were just going to have lunch, discuss Chanyeol's letter, and chit-chat about chemistry. There isn’t anything wrong with that, right?

“Can I expect to see you there, sir?” Chanyeol asks hopefully.

“Okay,” Sehun answers, because he's a fool with little to no self-control. Most people around his age were too occupied with their dating lives and baby showers to appreciate the wonders of science. He's glad Chanyeol likes the subject as much as he does.

They set a place and time to meet and swap numbers. Chanyeol looks more than happy with their arrangement.

“I'm looking forward to seeing you there, Professor Oh," Chanyeol says, a sunny smile on his face even as he leaves the room.

Sehun waves back after him, turning on his heel to walk to his office. He’s only a few steps in when a sudden hand on his wrist stops him.

It’s Jongin. Who else would randomly touch him like that?

“What the hell was that about?” Jongin demands.

“What was what about?” Sehun questions confusedly.

“You and the big friendly giant getting all warm and cozy,” Jongin says impatiently.

"Mr. Kim, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What's the deal between you and Chanmin?" Jongin asks impatiently. "You two were looking very comfortable there."

Sehun blinks. “Do you mean Chanyeol?”

“So I’m Mr. Kim and he’s just Chanyeol?”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “What’s your point?”

“He’s very obviously hitting on you, that’s my point.”

“Hitting on me,” Sehun repeats, unbelieving. “You’re mistaken. We were only talking.”

“Maybe for you. The idiot was ready to bend you over the desk if you let him.”

Sehun frowns. “You’re being ridiculous. He asked me to go to lunch to discuss the recommendation letter I’m writing for him. He wants to get into SNU.”

It’s Jongin’s turn to roll his eyes. “The only thing he wants to get into is  _ you." _

“What? No he doesn’t!” Sehun refuses to believe it. He doesn't need another student going after his ass like it's the last piece of cake. Jongin was already enough, he didn’t need another. "Not everyone is as perverted as you."

“Have you seen the way he looks at you in class? He practically jizzes himself every time you tell him to bring the lab reports to your office.”

Sehun's frown deepens. “You are so gross.”

“Yeah, whatever. What’s more gross is how pretty boy Park Chanyeol thinks he can ask you out like that.”

“Are you… jealous?”

“Jealous?” Jongin repeats quizzically. “Why the hell would I be jealous?”

“Because I have plans with someone other than you? You tell me. I don’t know why you have such a problem with Chanyeol.”

“The  _ problem _ is that he's only trying to get close to you because he wants something,” Jongin scoffs. “First that recommendation letter, but next thing you know he'll be asking you for a kiss.”

“Like you're any better,” Sehun fires back, very much annoyed. “Isn't that why you and I are involved in the first place? Because  _ you _ wanted something from me?”

Jongin’s eyes narrow into slits. “Those are two completely different situations and you know that.”

“How so?” Sehun prods, raising an eyebrow. “It sounds to me that you don’t like the idea of me being around anyone that isn’t you.”

“Here I am warning you about Park Chanyeol and you go around with your diva attitude accusing me of being jealous. I’m just doing what a friend would do.”

“You don’t sound like a friend. You sound like a possessive boyfriend,” Sehun points out. He’s never seen Jongin act this way before, not even during sex. He was usually so relaxed when he wasn’t purposely trying to rile Sehun up.

“You are  _ not _ playing that card right now,” Jongin huffs. “I’m just looking out for you. Chanyeol is arrogant and a huge jerk— and that's coming from me.”

“I'll let myself be the judge of that.”

“I'm telling you, he's a total kiss ass— probably wants your ass too if we’re being honest.”

“I don’t want nor need you to look after me. I can take care of myself,” Sehun hisses. “And who I choose to spend my time with is one of your business.”

“Pfftt. Whatever. I don't care. Have fun on your date with Chanyeol.”

“It’s not a date,” Sehun says firmly, whipping his head around to see if anyone was close enough to hear them.

“It most definitely is.”

“What does it matter?” Sehun questions exasperatedly. “Like you said, we aren't even together. Why should you care who I go out with or not?”

“What? Who said I gave a crap about that? You’re the one who said I was acting like your boyfriend, not me.” Jongin folds his arms over his chest. “I’m just trying to warn you as a concerned student, and maybe as a friend— Park Chanyeol isn’t who you think he is.”

“For the last time, I'm just having lunch with him.”

“Weird. I don't think students should be asking their teacher out for lunch over a recommendation letter.”

“I don't think students should be propositioning their teachers in exchange for grades either,” Sehun scoffs irritably.

Jongin’s jaw clenches at that. He fixes Sehun with a hard look. “I am not having this conversation with you right now.”

Sehun returns the glare. “Too bad, because you started it. You don't get to tell me what to do just because we're involved.”

“I was just trying to help you out.”

“I don't want nor need your help.”

“You made that point clear, yeah.” Jongin shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “You’re right. This isn’t any of my business. I don’t even know why I asked.”

“You’re right. It isn’t any of your business.”

“Then I’ll see you in class, Professor Oh,” Jongin says in a tight voice. “I hope you have fun on your date,” he adds, because he's petty like that.

“Well I hope you study for the upcoming exam, because you're going to need it,” Sehun replies, because he's just as petty as Jongin.

Jongin huffs. “Fine.”

_ "Fine." _


	9. Chapter 9

Jongin does not show up to class the next day, or the day that follows. Sehun asked some of the other teachers in the faculty if he had attended their classes, but apparently he hasn't been attending those either.

The week without Jongin is weird, especially after Sehun has spent so much time with him during the last few months. No one smiles at him while he's teaching the class about chemical bonds, no one waits for him after his lectures end, and no one drops by his office to tease him and call him pet-names. Sehun has gone the longest time without any of those; so why does it feel like something is missing?

Sehun has tried looking for any sign of Jongin around campus. He can't believe that Jongin’s dick has literally been up his ass, and yet he doesn't have his cellphone number. It makes him wonder if they're doing everything in reverse: sex first, and then kissing, and then exchanging contact information. It’s frankly ridiculous.

Sehun has also taken to stopping by the soccer field during the lunch breaks and after the last bell hoping to catch a glimpse of Jongin’s familiar mop of brown hair, but he's had no such luck. There's no sign of Jongin anywhere.

Guilt settles at the bottom of Sehun's stomach. Has Jongin really not been attending school because of their argument? Did it affect him that much?

No. It could just be a coincidence. Jongin could just be sick, or decided to slack off and skip school because he couldn't be bothered to go.

Sehun tries to be professional about it. There are other students he should be worrying about. Jongin is just one of the hundred people in his classes— there isn't anything special about him. Sehun doesn't care about him more than he cares about all the other students.

At least that's what he tries to tell himself.

“Professor Oh?” Chanyeol’s voice snaps Sehun out of his thoughts. He’s standing in front of the teacher’s table, looking over at Sehun in concern. “Sir, are you okay?”

“Oh, sorry. What was that?” Sehun asks. He can’t believe he had spaced out while Chanyeol was talking to him.

“I was asking whether you would prefer going to a café or a restaurant for our lunch outing,” Chanyeol says. He looks the image of a nice honor student: a collared shirt underneath a cashmere tucked into his pressed slacks. He’s carrying a stack of textbooks while the rest of his things are placed neatly in his backpack.

Basically, he’s the polar opposite of Jongin, who could care less about looking ready to learn inside a classroom.

“Just a café please,” Sehun replies, not really minding either way. They were just going to be discussing academics, there isn’t a need for anything fancy.

“Alright, I’ll go ahead and make the reservation,” Chanyeol says, already pulling out his phone from his pocket. “I know this really nice place near the university. They have the _best_ cold brews. You’ll like it there.”

Reservation? Nice place? Chanyeol doesn’t have to go through that much trouble for something that will go on for an hour tops, but Sehun supposes Chanyeol just likes going above and beyond in everything he does. He is an overachiever and the best student in Sehun’s class after all.

“Have you heard from Kim Jongin, by the way?” Sehun asks before he can stop himself. He refrained from asking the other students about Jongin because he has never done that with the other people who missed his lectures.

“Who?”

Sehun frowns a little. How could anyone not know about Jongin? Especially Chanyeol, who sits two chairs away from him. Weird. “Kim Jongin. He's in your class. Tall, brown hair, varsity soccer team captain?”

“Oh, him,” Chanyeol says, shrugging listlessly. “Kyungsoo was also wondering where he was.”

“And do you know anything?” Sehun presses. “There's that upcoming quiz and then that exam. I wouldn't want him to miss anything important.”

Chanyeol snorts. “Sir, even if he did show up to class, it wouldn't make much of a difference.”

Sehun's frown deepens. “What do you mean?”

“Oh come on sir, you of all people should know how terrible that guy’s grades are,” Chanyeol says matter-of-factly. “Don't worry too much about him. He's gonna fail the class either way.”

Sehun shifts in his seat. Just a few months ago, he thought the same thing about Jongin, that he was nothing but a slacker that just wanted to look cool in front of the girls and didn't care about his studies. But not now, somehow, Chanyeol talking about Jongin like that makes Sehun uncomfortable.

“He's not that bad,” Sehun replies. “He's been working harder lately and his grades are going up. It would be a waste if he isn’t in school on the day of the exam.”

“You're too nice, sir,” Chanyeol says with a shake of his head. “There's little to no hope for someone like him.”

Sehun stares at him in disbelief. “Pardon?”

“It sounds mean, but I'm just saying, people like Jongin aren't gonna succeed in the real world. Sure, he has that soccer thing going on for him but I doubt he's good enough to get into the professional leagues,” Chanyeol says haughtily. “He isn't smart like you or me. Let’s just hope he can get a job at a gym or something so he won’t become a hobo.”

“Woah, Mr. Park, that isn't very nice of you to say,” Sehun says, his chest tightening with something that he can't quite explain. “Jongin is smart in his own right too. Just because he isn’t the best at school, it doesn’t mean he’s stupid.”

“Whatever. He isn't here anyway,” Chanyeol replies nonchalantly. “Anyway, I have to go to my debate club meeting. I’ll see you later for lunch?”

“...Sure,” Sehun replies, and with that Chanyeol is off, walking out of the classroom with a skip in his step.

Sehun, on the other hand, doesn’t feel so peppy. He slumps back in his seat, trying to ignore the heavy feeling in his heart.

🧪🧪🧪

The café Chanyeol had taken them to is only a few blocks away from the university. Sehun can tell that it's a little on the expensive side, but it’s tastefully decorated and the coffee doesn't taste like sewer water. Chanyeol has good taste.

“It's a nice day out, isn't it?” Chanyeol asks conversationally, gesturing at the sunny weather and clear skies outside the window.

“It is,” Sehun agrees, taking a sip of his steaming coffee and taking in the ambience of the café. It’s been so long since he had gotten the time to sit down in a nice place and just unwind. He had been too worried about Jongin to relax for the past few days.

“Thank you for agreeing to be here with me, by the way,” Chanyeol says. “I didn't expect you to agree to have lunch with one of your students.”

“I don't,” Sehun says honestly. “But it's you who asked, so I considered it.”

“Oh?” Chanyeol looks surprised. “Don't you think the other students will be upset with you?”

Sehun can think of one student who was already upset with him. Jongin had made that as clear as day. “There isn't exactly a long line of students wanting to have lunch with me.”

“There aren't?” Chanyeol inquires. “But you're so pretty— I mean, you're pretty cool.”

Sehun pauses. He doesn't know if he heard that right or not. “Sorry?”

“You're very cool, Professor Oh,” Chanyeol remarks, leaning forward to pour water into Sehun's glass.

“I don't think ‘cool’ is how people would describe me,” Sehun says, taking the glass and bringing it up to his lips. “Thank you. I appreciate it though.”

“No problem,” Chanyeol replies, and Sehun doesn't miss the way his eyes trail over his throat as Sehun drinks his water. Sehun knows when he's being stared at; he had gotten practice from Jongin, who thinks he's being subtle when he gazes at Sehun’s body after a round of sex.

Oh great. He's thinking about Jongin again. Nothing good ever comes from him thinking about him.

Besides, he isn't here to lament about Jongin. He's here to talk to Chanyeol. Sehun isn't technically supposed to have favorites, but Chanyeol was definitely a standout since the beginning. The boy has excellent grades, and shows a genuine love and passion for chemistry— how could Sehun not be a little biased towards him?

Sehun wouldn’t mind being Chanyeol’s friend after he graduates. Maybe he could finally have someone to talk about chemistry with— someone who wasn't old and condescending like the other chemistry professors in the faculty. That would be fun. 

“I have to say, you look really good today, sir,” Chanyeol says, smiling brightly at Sehun.

“Er… thanks?” Sehun didn’t do anything special with his hair or clothing; he’s dressed like he usually does for class, minus the lab coat. Maybe Chanyeol is just being polite.

“You should wear that shirt more, sir. It really brings out your eyes,” Chanyeol continues. “I didn't even know your eyelashes were that long.”

Sehun blinks. “I’m wearing my glasses. You can't even see my eyes clearly.”

Chanyeol laughs, harder than Sehun’s comment would warrant. “You're so funny, Professor Oh.”

Sehun is confused. Though not much younger than him, he could never understand the humor of his students. The slang and phrases Jongin used went over his head most of the time.

Where _was_ Jongin, by the way? Was he still mad at Sehun? Was he still being petty?

Sehun shakes those thoughts out of his head. He's here to help out Chanyeol and maybe discuss chemistry with him; not brood about Jongin. “Anyway, I’m happy that you're applying to SNU. It's a great school to take your master’s degree in.”

“Do you think I can make it?”

Sehun nods. “If you keep up your good work, yes. I think SNU would gladly accept a student with achievements like yours.”

Chanyeol visibly brightens. “It's thanks to you, Professor Oh,” he says. “Chemistry has always been my favorite subject, but you teach it very well. I learn a lot from you.”

“Thank you,” Sehun says, giving him a smile. “I'm glad you like the class.”

“It's my favorite class, sir,” Chanyeol continues. “And you’re my favorite teacher.”

“Really?” Sehun asks. “Thank you. That means a lot.”

“Am I your favorite student?”

Sehun nearly chokes on his tongue. “Excuse me?”

Chanyeol snickers. “Don’t worry. I’m just kidding, sir. I suppose you professors shouldn’t be disclosing who your favorites are.”

“Oh…” Sehun says, not really understanding what was so funny. “Sorry, I’m afraid I don’t understand the humour of your generation.”

“My generation? Professor Oh, you’re hardly older than the students you teach,” Chanyeol laughs again. “Not that it matters though. I would much rather hang out with you than those other idiots in the class. You’re very intelligent, do you know that?”

“I have a master’s degree in chemistry,” Sehun points out. “It would be odd if I wasn’t intelligent.”

That’s the sixth time Chanyeol has complimented him since they arrived, which is weird and alarming because not even Jongin talks to him like that. Oh no. Is Chanyeol trying to flatter him? What for? He had the highest grades in all of Sehun’s classes, and Sehun already agreed to write his recommendation letter for him.

Unless… Chanyeol actually did want something else… something more.

No, it couldn’t be.

Sehun is probably just overthinking this. There is no way Chanyeol is actually flirting with him.

“Anyway,” Sehun coughs. “I actually have a few former colleagues who work at SNU, and they’ve told me the professors there appreciate students who excel at extracurriculars as well.”

“Uhuh,” Chanyeol says in a low voice, and Sehun nearly jumps out of his own skin when he lays his hand on top of Sehun's own.

Sehun’s eyes grow wide. “Mr. Park?”

There’s a suggestive look on Chanyeol’s face as he gazes at Sehun. “Has anyone ever told you how attractive you are when you do that?”

Sehun retreats his hand, so quickly it's as if he's been burned. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Chanyeol gives him a confused look. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“It looks like you're trying to make a move on me.” Sehun’s eyes narrow into slits. He hopes he made a mistake; that is this is all just a big misunderstanding and Chanyeol isn't actually trying to flirt with him.

“What if I am?”

Sehun’s face hardens. Underneath the table, his hands tighten into fists. “I agreed to come here to help you discuss your recommendation letter and the rest of your application.” He can’t believe something like this is happening to him _again._

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “Professor Oh, you should know by now that I'm pretty much guaranteed to get into SNU. We don't really need to discuss my recommendation letter because I'm sure I'll get in no matter what you put on there.”

Sehun can't believe his arrogance. Jongin was right when he called him a jerk with a hidden agenda. “Did you actually need my help? Or was that just your way of trying to get close with me?”

“That was part of it,” Chanyeol says. “But to be honest, I could have asked any of my other professors to write my letter for me.”

Hot anger courses through Sehun. All that nonsense about Sehun being Chanyeol’s favorite teacher and chemistry being his favorite subject was a lie. “Then why did you approach me?”

“Because you're attractive and I like you?” Chanyeol says. “Doing this gives me an excuse to ask you out.”

“What?” Sehun questions, feeling very stupid. What was it with his students and wanting to fuck him? Was this the universe’s way of telling him that he should get a younger boyfriend? He isn’t even that old. If anything, he should be someone’s younger boyfriend.

“Come on, Professor Oh. You have nothing to lose from being with me.”

“You're a student,” Sehun points out. Did students no longer understand that they couldn't just date their professors? Did they think that they could do whatever they wanted now?

“So?” Chanyeol questions. “I won't be for much longer. That won't be a problem once I graduate, won't it?” Yikes. That isn’t the first time Sehun has heard that line of logic. He's heard that many times before.

“Mr. Park, you’re a very good student, but the answer is no. I don’t even like you like that.”

”Huh? Why not?”

“I'm already seeing someone,” Sehun blurts out before he can stop himself. It technically isn't a lie.

Chanyeol looks taken aback. “What?”

“I have a boyfriend.” That's definitely a lie, but Sehun has a terrible habit of saying one lie after another.

“Mr. Oh, I apologize if this sounds rude, but I find that hard to believe.”

“And why is that?”

“Have you seen yourself?” Chanyeol questions. “You don't have any other friends outside of the university, you’re closed off, and you take yourself too seriously. It’s a good thing you’re handsome and smart.”

“Are you being serious right now?” Sehun raises an eyebrow. “You say you like me but you have the audacity to _insult_ me?”

“I'm just stating facts,” Chanyeol says, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. “And who is this mystery guy, anyway? Do you actually like him? Or did you get together because he was there and he asked?”

“And what's that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, you said so yourself, not a lot of people are lining up to be with someone that doesn’t have a life outside of chemistry lectures and lessons. You can’t possibly have a lot of options to choose from,” Chanyeol says. “So what is it, did you say yes to the first guy that asked?”

Sehun feels his stomach twist. “Are you saying that I'm easy?”

“I'm saying that you shouldn’t be so picky. I'm probably the best you're going to get, in terms of looks _and_ intelligence. Sure, you can say that there’s lots of fish in the sea, but you’re almost thirty, and despite what you say, I think you don't even have a boyfriend. It’s a shame. You’d be a lot more attractive if you weren’t so closed off all the time.”

Sehun feels like he's been slapped in the face. Thoroughly humiliated, he gathers his things and gets up from the chair.

“Have a good day, Mr. Park,” he says tightly, not sparing Chanyeol another glance.

“Wait, are you actually leaving?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Aww come on, don’t be so sensitive, sir. I was only telling the truth.” Chanyeol gets up from his own seat. He follows Sehun as the older man makes his way to the door. “Seriously, sir? Don’t be like that. Stay here, I promise we’ll have a good time.”

“No,” Sehun deadpans, evading Chanyeol’s hold as he stalks out of the café, trying his best not to break anything.


	10. Chapter 10

“Professor Oh!” Chanyeol’s voice is faint due to the increasing distance between them. “Come on, you know I was just joking around!”

Sehun ignores him, tightening his fists at his sides as he traverses through the pedestrians. He doesn’t dare look back, lest he do something stupid that will cost him his job like punching Chanyeol in the face, so he resigns himself to reciting chemical equations in his head until he calms down.

How could he have been so naive? There was no way Chanyeol could have just wanted to talk to him about science. Sehun was just stupid to think that any student would actually want to be around him. The very few that claimed they did only liked him for his face and body— Chanyeol made that clear enough. Jongin probably thought the same thing too.

Disgusted with himself, Sehun exhales heavily. He should have never agreed to have lunch with Chanyeol. Jongin wasn’t lying when he said he was a big jerk, and he’ll probably gloat about it when he and Sehun see each other again.

Wait, _will_ they be able to see each other again? Sehun has no idea where Jongin could be. He doesn't even know where Jongin lives.

Sehun forces himself to remove those thoughts from his head. Jongin not showing up to school isn’t his business, nor is it his problem. Him not being around means less work for Sehun; at least he'll have one less student to worry about and one less exam to grade.

But what if something bad happened to Jongin? He isn't crazy enough to do something stupid… right?

Sehun doesn't care. He really doesn't. For all he knows, Jongin could just be skipping school to play soccer in the park. Or he could be searching for a younger and hotter fuckbuddy that listens to him and doesn't ignore obvious red flags.

Either way, Sehun doesn't give a shit. If Jongin doesn't want to talk to him or even be around him anymore, then that's his problem. Sehun is better off without him. He has better things to do than to fuck around with one of his students.

At least that's what he tries to himself.

“I should’ve never become a professor,” Sehun grumbles to himself moodily. He contemplates whether or not it would be convenient for him to start looking for another job… one that doesn’t involve handsome but immature guys that make his heart hurt.

Drained, Sehun shoves his hands into his pockets and sighs. He can't wait to get home.

🧪🧪🧪

A part of Sehun is tempted to eat his feelings until he can feel nothing but a bloated belly. Another part of him wants to pop open a bottle of wine and drink until he feels drunk and stupid enough to call one of his exes or download a dating app to hook up with someone.

Eh. The thought of being with some random guy makes Sehun's stomach twist. He would rather not deal with another douchebag after what just happened to him.

He wastes no time in changing out of his clothes as soon as he gets home. If he’s going to be pissed off then he might as well do it in an old One Direction t-shirt and plaid pyjama pants.

After getting changed, Sehun heads to his kitchen, hoping that there is something in his fridge he can snack on. He's fully intending to switch off his phone, lay back, and watch Hospital Playlist until he falls asleep.

He's dismayed to find out that he doesn’t have anything alcoholic nor worth binge-eating in his fridge. Oh well. Nothing a quick stop to 7/11 can’t fix.

He doesn’t bother changing into nicer clothes. It isn't like he has anyone to impress anyway.

The walk from Sehun’s apartment complex to the convenience store is short. There are a few kids from another university smoking e-cigarettes by the entrance. Sehun rolls his eyes. He's had enough of university students. He hopes they don't think he's their age— the last thing he needs is an eighteen year-old starting up a conversation with him.

No one pays mind to Sehun as he walks further into the store. There aren't many people around, only a group of possible stoners and a tall guy standing by the chips aisle.

Sehun doesn't pay mind to any of them. He heads straight to the refrigerators to fetch a few bottles of beer and soda.

He gets whatever sweets he can get his hands on, grabbing bags of gummy bears and chocolate bars for good measure. Sue him for stress-eating. It’s not his fault younger guys like making his life more complicated.

Being reminded of the younger guys in question makes Sehun scowl. “Stupid Chanyeol,” he mutters underneath his breath, shoving more random snacks into his shopping basket. “Stupid Jongin.”

He’s just about to grab a can of Pringles when he catches a glimpse of a tall figure with noticeably broad shoulders. It takes him a moment to realize that the owner of those shoulders is someone he knows all too well.

As luck would have it, it is in fact Jongin standing there, contemplatively looking at the selection of honey butter chips. Sehun curses himself for not recognizing him and his long legs earlier.

Why is Jongin here? Why hasn't he been in school? Has he just been hanging around convenience stores all day? Is something wrong with him?

As confused and worried as he is, Sehun isn't about to stick around to find the answer. He doesn't feel like facing Jongin right now.

He’s just about to make a beeline for the exit when Jongin turns around and his eyes land on him. Great.

“Seh— Professor Oh? Is that you?” Jongin sounds just as surprised to see Sehun here of all places.

Sehun winces. Jongin is the last person he wants to talk to right now. “Mr. Kim,” he settles on coughing awkwardly when Jongin approaches him. “I see you’re alive and well.”

“I thought we were past using Mr. Kim now,” Jongin remarks. For once, he’s wearing in something other than his soccer uniform. He’s dressed in a soft fading hoodie with a denim jacket layered on top. Instead of shorts and cleats he’s wearing some loose jeans and a pair of slippers. His hair is a mess and upon closer inspection, there are faint dark circles under his eyes. He looks more like a college student than ever.

“Why haven’t you been in school?” Sehun questions, ignoring Jongin’s comment. “What have you been doing? Where have you been? Do you have any idea that you have an important exam in a few days and you’ve missed all the review sessions?”

“Woah, no need to interrogate me, sir,” Jongin replies. He tries to grin, but it's a lot smaller than his usual ones. “Why are you so worried? Did you miss me that much?”

“What? No, don’t be ridiculous. Why would I miss you?” Sehun snaps. “You have so many incomplete assessments that you have to make up for. Didn’t you know I keep track of your absences? If you skip class one more time then the school will—”

“So you _did_ miss me,” Jongin hums knowingly. “And you were worried about me. I'm honestly touched.”

“I am worried about your _grades,_ not you,” Sehun says mulishly. “Don’t flatter yourself. You aren’t special.”

Jongin laughs, the sound is warm and hearty and Sehun wonders when he heard it last. “Ouch, you really know how to hurt a guy.”

_And guys really know how to hurt me,_ Sehun thinks to himself. “Do you plan on going back to school?” he asks, using his best _professional_ voice, though the effect isn’t nearly as strong when he’s wearing pyjama pants and slippers.

“Of course, how else am I supposed to see you?” Jongin replies casually. “What, did you think I was gonna go away forever just because we had a fight?”

Truthfully, a part of Sehun did consider that. He’s glad that isn’t the case though. “Why _were_ you gone though? Did something happen?”

Jongin shifts his weight from one foot to another. Sehun doesn’t think he’s ever seen him look so reluctant. “Oh… I was preparing for finals.” 

Sehun blinks at that. Out of all the possible things he thought Jongin was doing, studying wasn’t one of them. “You were preparing for your finals by not going to school?”

“Uhhhh…” Jongin starts, sounding incredibly unsure. “When you said I had to prepare for the upcoming exam because I was gonna need it, I thought you really meant it. I was like oh shit he's mad at me, he’ll probably give me Hell on this test, so I legit studied.”

Sehun gapes. Jongin purposely missed classes to prepare for his exam? Because he thought Sehun would make things harder for him? “Let me get this straight. You thought that I would give you a different exam and grade you harsher than the others because we had a fight?”

“Yes?”

“And you thought that not going to school and missing all your classes for a week was the best way to not fail?”

Jongin looks sheepish. “Yes?”

Sehun can’t help himself, he smacks the back of Jongin’s head.

“Ow! What was that for?” Jongin whines, not expecting that Sehun would just attack him out of the blue.

“You stupid kid, how could you think that?” Sehun demands to know. He can't believe Jongin would do something like that. Maybe he really is a dumb jock. “You should’ve gone to school like a normal person instead of going AWOL. Don't you have any common sense?”

Jongin waves a hand in surrender. “I'm sorry! I was worried that you weren't gonna let me pass, so I skipped school so I would have time to go over everything.”

Sehun pauses. He suddenly feels very guilty.“Did you really think I would do something like that?”

Jongin visibly relaxes once he's sure that Sehun won't smack him again. “You looked so serious that day, I thought you were mad at me.”

After what happened between him and Chanyeol, Sehun can't find it in himself to hold a grudge against Jongin… who was completely right about Chanyeol being a jerk. “Me being angry at you has nothing to do with your performance in school. I wouldn't do that to anyone, much less you.”

Jongin looks relieved at that. “So… are you still mad at me?” he asks, tilting his head at Sehun like a curious puppy.

“Depends. Will you be going back to school on Monday?”

“Do I have a choice?” Jongin huffs, but there's a hint of amusement there. He licks his lips before opening his mouth to speak again. “Yeah I will. And I'm sorry I made you worry about me.”

Sehun swallows. “You don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have made you think that I would do something like that. That was my mistake as a professor.”

“It won't kill you to admit that you missed me,” Jongin says, doing that thing where he leans in closer to Sehun's personal space. “If it makes you feel any better, I missed you too.”

“Well, you certainly _missed_ a lot of school work,” Sehun replies, feeling the familiar tingling sensation in his chest as Jongin looks at him with those deep brown eyes of his.

“Deny it all you want, but I know you missed having me around,” Jongin snickers, sounding very sure of himself. “It's a big coincidence I bumped into you here of all places though. Maybe it's fate— like we're soulmates that are meant to be together or some shit like that."

“Yeah right. You probably followed me in here,” Sehun retorts, even though he knows Jongin was here first.

Jongin snorts. “Stalking? I'm not _that_ in love with you, babe.”

Sehun grimaces at the familiar pet name. “Will you ever stop calling me that?”

“You'll just have to wait and see, baby,” Jongin answers, and just like that, he's back to his usual flirty and happy go lucky self. His eyes trail over Sehun in curiosity. “I love your shirt, by the way. I didn't think you would be into boy bands.”

Sehun rolls his eyes at him. “I'm not. This belonged to my ex.” His past boyfriends always liked seeing him in their clothes, which is no problem for Sehun, who likes stealing their shirts and hoodies without any intention of giving them back.

“Your ex?” Jongin asks curiously. “Was he as hot as me? Oh wait, that's not possible. Was he ugly?”

“Do you think I would date an ugly guy?” Sehun questions with an arched eyebrow.

Jongin laughs at that. “Of course not. Pretty people attract each other, that's why you and I have a thing,” he says. “Speaking of which, you look cute today. Casual clothes suit you.”

Sehun thinks looks like a resentful homeless person. He doesn't know what Jongin is talking about. Shamefully, he tries to hide his basket full of junk food behind his back. “Aren't you supposed to be studying? What are you even doing here?”

“I’m actually on an emergency study break.” Jongin holds up his shopping basket, nearly filled to the brim with snacks. “Needed refreshments.”

“How long have you been studying?”

“Uhhhhh six hours, give or take?” Jongin answers. “I don't know, I lost track of time. The Haber process fucked up my brain.”

“It's a good thing the chemistry professor is here then.”

“It is.” Jongin lets out a small smile. He looks down at the contents of Sehun’s basket. “What about you? Having some late night cravings?”

“Don’t judge me,” Sehun shoots before Jongin can say anything. “I'm more than a little pissed off today, so I'm allowed to pig out on junk food.” 

"Wasn't going to.”

“Good,” Sehun says, and then he reaches out to dump a few bags of chips into his shopping basket. “I know I said that eating healthy is important, but I've had a stressful day and I think I deserve this at least.”

Jongin nods in understanding. He follows Sehun to the counter to pay for their things. Sehun lets him. In a way, it's nice to have Jongin by his side again.

“You can go first,” Jongin says when they get there, stepping aside to make him go ahead. Sehun nods at him and puts his items on the counter to get scanned.

They watch in silence as the cashier scans Sehun's items. It isn't an awkward silence, Sehun doesn't think such a thing is possible between them. Jongin is too much of a firecracker, so filled with energy and passion that even unsaid words feel loud and clear.

“That will be 16,200 won, sir,” the cashier behind the counter informs him. She looks like she could care less about them nor the conversation they’re having, if the bored look on her face and the earphones plugged in her ears are anything to go by. “Cash or card?”

“Cash.” Sehun is about to pull his wallet out to pay, but a gentle hand on his wrist stops him.

“No, it’s okay I got it,” Jongin says. “It’s my treat.”

Sehun shakes his head in refusal. “I can pay for my own things, Jongin.”

“I insist,” Jongin replies, a stubborn look in his eyes. “It's the least I can do.”

“I have a job, remember?” Sehun says. He isn't about to let the college student pay for him. “I have my own money and I can pay for my own things.”

“How can I forget about your job? You remind me every single day,” Jongin points out. “Come on, let me do this for you. It isn't a big deal.”

Sighing, Sehun relents. He knows how stubborn Jongin can be. It’s much better to surrender now than to possibly start another argument. “Such a gentleman.”

“Only for you,” Jongin replies. There's a small smile on his face. “How are you, by the way? Y’know, besides missing me and my sexy face and sparkling personality.”

Sehun sighs again. “Are we really doing this whole small talk thing?” He doesn’t know where they should go from here. What exactly is one supposed to do after making up with their student slash fuck buddy they got in an argument with because said student slash fuck buddy didn't want them to go to lunch with another student? Sehun doubts he'll find the answer on Yahoo Answers.

“I was just curious cuz you said you had a bad day.” Jongin says. “You were out with Park Chanyeol earlier, weren’t you? How was that?”

Sehun visibly winces. “It was… eventful.”

“Oh shit. Was it that bad?” Jongin inquires, looking over at Sehun in concern. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not exactly.”

“Do you wanna come over then?”

Sehun blinks. That came out of nowhere. “You mean, to your place?”

“I live near here, remember?”

Sehun has a vague memory of Jongin mentioning that before— he was probably too busy giving Jongin a blowjob to remember. “Oh. You're alright with having me over?”

“Of course I am,” Jongin says sincerely. “You don't have to if you don't want to though.”

Sehun looks down at the counter in thought, and it’s only then he notices the box of condoms right next to some energy drinks Jongin picked out. It's the same brand that they usually use whenever they fuck. Jongin had been planning to stock up it seems.

Sehun raises his head to meet Jongin’s gaze. “Are you expecting anyone?” 

“Should I be?” Jongin shoots back. Sehun doesn’t miss the way Jongin’s eyes trail over his backside and licks his lips. Sehun gulps. Does he _want_ to go home with Jongin? Should he? Is this really the best thing to do? Is it worth it?

Sehun looks at Jongin, like really looks at him. He can see everything from the hopeful shimmer in his eyes, to the small ‘o’ between his lips, to the movement of his Adam’s apple. Even when he's tired, he looks so handsome.

Sehun misses him, way more than he thought he would.

As per usual, Sehun can't help himself. He’ll always be weak when it comes to Jongin. "You better have some lube in there too.”


	11. Chapter 11

Sehun barely has any time to look at the interior of Jongin’s apartment before Jongin pins him against the wall, shoving his tongue into his mouth and kissing him like his life depends on it.

“Jongin—” Sehun gasps against Jongin’s mouth, his eyes growing wide in surprise as the younger starts palming at his waist.

He knew from the moment he agreed to come to Jongin’s apartment that they would be having sex, but he hadn’t been expecting Jongin to be _that_ eager. He barely had any time to place down the paper bags with their purchases before Jongin had grabbed him by the hips and pressed him against the wall beside the door.

Jongin kisses him with an urgency Sehun has ever seen before, gripping Sehun’s waist so firmly it’s like he’s afraid Sehun will disappear any moment now. He kisses like a man starved, thrusting his tongue past Sehun’s parted lips and savouring the taste of Sehun’s mouth.

Just how long had it been since they kissed? It’s been less than two weeks, but it feels like it’s been much longer than that.

Sehun feels Jongin’s hand sliding up his shirt, his hand cold against Sehun’s skin. He shivers when Jongin hikes his shirt up to his chest, exposing his nipples to the air.

“Jongin,” Sehun says again, letting out a small gasp when Jongin pinches his left nipple, rolling it between his fingers. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Jongin asks, moving his lips from Sehun’s lips to his neck. He tongues at the lone mole on the side of Sehun’s neck, licking at his skin like Sehun is made of ice cream.

“It looks like you’re about to devour me whole,” Sehun answers, his voice breaking off at the end when Jongin starts nipping his neck. He tenses when Jongin gives his nipple another pinch. What has gotten into him? Why is he so excited?

“Not my fault you look so yummy,” Jongin mutters. He starts rolling his hips against Sehun’s own, and not for the first time Sehun wonders how Jongin is a soccer player and not a dancer when he moves his hips like he’s been trained to do it. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

There must really be something wrong with Jongin’s head if he can find Sehun hot while he’s dressed the way he is. Sehun opens his mouth to tell him so, but he stops himself when he feels the distinct outline of an erection brush against his hip.

Sehun’s eyes snap up to meet Jongin’s in surprise. “Already?” he asks, looking down at the small space between their crotches to make sure he was seeing it right.

Lo and behold, Jongin actually _is_ hard, his dick tenting through his denim pants.

“That’s thanks to you,” Jongin says, licking his lips naughtily. “Are you gonna do something about it, Professor Oh?”

Sehun swallows the lump in his throat. “Not here,” he says, because he would rather not fuck so close to a door where anyone can overhear them. “Bedroom.”

“You don’t want my neighbors to hear your cute little aegyo moans?” Jongin teases.

Sehun thinks he’s had enough exhibitionistic sex with Jongin to last a lifetime. He isn’t about to do something like that again when there are more efficient surfaces and places in close reach. “Bedroom,” Sehun says firmly. “Or you’re not getting anything at all.”

“Assertive as always, babe,” Jongin quips.

Sehun can only yelp in surprise when Jongin suddenly picks him up from the floor.

“Jongin!” he protests, having no choice but to wrap his legs around Jongin’s waist because apparently Jongin thinks it’s funny to pick him up like a doll. He’s a grown man that’s over six feet tall, of course he isn’t used to being picked up like this.

“You said bedroom, didn't you?”

“I didn't say you had to pick me up,” Sehun retorts. “Just what do you think you're doing?”

“Practicing for our honeymoon,” Jongin snickers, tightening his grip on Sehun as he makes his way to his bedroom.

🧪🧪🧪

Jongin all but tosses Sehun onto his bed as soon as the door closes behind them. He crawls in after Sehun, reconnecting their lips into another kiss as Sehun lies down on the bed.

The kiss is fiercer than the one earlier, if that’s even possible. Jongin grabs at Sehun’s shoulder and waist, leaning back to pull him closer. He shrugs out of his hoodie and jacket before reaching over to help Sehun out of his shirt, letting the articles of clothing fall to the wooden floor.

“Look at you, babe,” Jongin smirks, reattaching his palms to Sehun's sides. “So fuckin’ pretty all the time.”

Jongin strokes at Sehun's waist for a while, running his hands over the curves that have been untouched since the last time they were together like this. He then reaches down to tug Sehun's pants and underwear off, also tossing them to the side and leaving Sehun completely naked.

“Still not your babe,” Sehun mumbles, his eyes locked with Jongin even as the younger grabs some lube and condoms from his jeans. He must have pocketed some before they left the shopping bags in the living room. Sneaky brat.

“Whatever you say, baby,” Jongin says back. “I know you like it when I call you that.”

Sehun rolls his eyes at that. He turns around, shifting his position so that his ass is facing Jongin’s front, which is apparently a very good idea because Jongin is whistling behind him in response.

“Shit, you look so good,” Jongin says, dropping the bottle of lube onto the sheets in favor of slapping Sehun’s ass. “I really missed your butt.”

Sehun lets out a very unmanly noise when Jongin cups his ass with both hands, massaging the sculpted globes before spreading the cheeks wide apart.

“Jongin!” Sehun yelps when Jongin leans in and licks a long stripe up Sehun’s hole. Out of all the things he expected Jongin to do to his ass, licking it isn't one of them.

Oddly enough, Sehun doesn't mind. It's strangely hot, the way Jongin traces his rim with the tip of his tongue.

Jongin goes on like this for several minutes, licking around the rim of Sehun’s ass until the older man is panting and gripping on the sheets for support.

It had been a while since Sehun had got eaten out, and he would be lying if he says that Jongin isn't good at it. But then again, Jongin excels better than anyone when it comes to sex.

“A-Ah, Jongin,” Sehun whimpers as Jongin pushes his tongue further inside. He keens as Jongin thrusts in and out, swirling his tongue around, and then pulling back to suck on his hole. 

It’s sloppy and filthy, but Sehun loves every second of it. He has to bury his face into one of the pillows to muffle his moans.

“You taste so good,” Jongin praises, digging his fingers into Sehun’s skin. “Who knew you’d be sweet down here too?”

Sehun can’t even form a coherent reply to that. He feels like he’s falling apart under Jongin’s tongue.

Just when he feels like he’s about to lose it, Jongin pulls back from him. Sehun hears the distinct sound of a bottle popping open before he feels Jongin circling his finger around his hole. Sehun can’t help but whimper when Jongin teases his hole, slipping the tip of his finger inside just barely, before pulling out again and pushing back in.

“O-Ow.” Sehun bucks his hips at the new addition. He hisses when Jongin wiggles his finger around, pushing in deeper and deeper. It's so hot and so overwhelming, Sehun has to clutch the bedsheets for support.

“How are you so tight?” Jongin wonders out loud, crooking his finger inside Sehun. “Did you like, not touch yourself for a week?”

Sehun blushes red at that. Of course Jongin would be able to tell. In his defense, it had felt wrong to touch himself and think about Jongin while he wasn’t even in school. “Sh-Shut up.”

Jongin chuckles as he inserts another finger, cheekily pulling it back before thrusting it back in. He thrusts, scissors his fingers, and then thrusts again, back and forth to prep Sehun for what's to come. “It’s okay. You know I love how tight you are.”

Ah yes, Jongin once told him that his ass “was tighter than any pussy he ever fingered”, which Sehun supposes is a compliment. He can’t complain about it though, Jongin fucks with his hand just as good as he fucks with his dick.

“Mhmmm— fuck,” Sehun hisses as Jongin pumps his fingers in and out of him.

“I missed hearing your moans too,” Jongin says, shoving a third finger into Sehun. He twists his hand at an angle, thrusting into Sehun and over again.

“J-Jongin,” Sehun moans, because what else is he supposed to say? It’s torture and bliss, the way Jongin brings him to the edge like this with his fingers alone. “Just— oh shit. Just fuck me already.”

He hears Jongin chuckle. “Are you ready for my cock, babe?”

Sehun nods his head against the pillow. “Do it. Fuck me already,” he says, his voice coarse and bordering on desperate.

He registers the sound of Jongin stripping out of his jeans and underwear. Jongin leans over Sehun, kissing him once, twice, thrice, before pulling away and running his hands up and down Sehun’s torso.

“Don’t tease,” Sehun warns. “I swear I’ll make sure you repeat a year if you don't fuck me right now.”

Jongin is happy to oblige. He rolls a condom onto himself before aligning his cock against Sehun’s entrance. “Ready, babe?”

“Yes, for God’s sake, yes,” Sehun answers, arching his ass further against Jongin.

Sehun’s breath hitches as Jongin moves forward and slowly pushes himself inside. His grip on the sheets tightens as Jongin presses in deeper, bottoming out and staying still for a moment to let both of them adjust.

It’s hot and tight and oh so wet. It feels just good as it did the first time they did this— maybe even better.

Jongin starts moving, pulling out slowly before pushing back in. Sehun arches his back to follow his movements and groans. “M-more… faster, Jongin.”

“So fucking tight, babe,” Jongin grunts, fucking into Sehun and hitting his prostate with every other thrust.

Sehun screams in both pain and pleasure as Jongin plows into him. Jongin even does that thing where he shifts his hips at an angle to move in deeper, making Sehun's walls clench around his cock like they never want to let it go.

“Jongin! Not gonna...” Sehun breathes out, his thighs trembling from underneath him as Jongin slams into him. “Faster— fuck. Fuck me faster.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh my god yes,” Sehun moans. He bites down on his lower lip, nearly hard enough to draw blood. He swears he can feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes as Jongin continues rutting into him. “I-I'm close.”

Jongin leans forward, bracing his hands on the headboard of the bed as he leans over Sehun, pushing up to fuck Sehun further and harder. His thrusts are fast and rough, the intensity of his movements making Sehun’s eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure.

“Jongin,” Sehun slurs, his knuckles turning white from his hard he’s holding onto the sheets. “I'm— I'm gonna c-cum.”

Jongin takes that as a sign to continue. With a groan, he fucks into Sehun with everything he has: hard, fast, and rough. Sehun knows he isn't going to last for much longer, not when Jongin reaches forward to grasp Sehun's cock without stopping the movement of his hips.

“O-Oh fuck,” Sehun curses as Jongin squeezes his cock, timing his pumps with each of his thrusts. “Jongin, I’m seriously going to—” the rest of his sentence is cut off by a long deep thrust, one that strikes him just right because he's moaning and cumming all over Jongin's hand.

“Shit. Sehun, babe,” what Jongin says as he meets his own end, cumming into the condom with a shiver that even Sehun can feel.

Sehun clenches around Jongin as the thrusts slow down, his vision going white as hot bliss goes through the two of them.

They slump against each other at the same time, panting and boneless as they try to catch their breaths.

Jongin pulls out of him with only a little bit of struggle. He removes the condom from his dick, tying it off before throwing it into the trash bin next to his bedside table. He then grabs a few wet wipes, wiping his hands clean before reaching over to clean the semen off of Sehun’s stomach, thighs, and ass.

Sehun doesn't say anything while Jongin cleans him off, his mind still muddy from the intensity of his orgasm.

When Jongin is done, he tosses the soiled wipes into the bin. He then lies back next to Sehun, who is watching him with sleepy eyes.

They lie quietly for a few long minutes, sweaty as their chests heave up and down. The air around them is heavy and the room smells of sex.

It’s odd, how they've fucked so many times already but this is their first time doing it in an actual bed. In a way, it’s more intimate— like they’re an actual couple instead of a professor and student that fuck on the side.

It’s Sehun who breaks the silence first, lest his mind go further down that spiral again. “It’s getting late,” he points out, belatedly noticing how dark it's gotten.

Jongin turns his head to look at him, his expression unreadable through the dimness of the room. “It is.”

Sehun gnaws on his bottom lip. He isn’t sure what he's supposed to do now. Should he leave? How would Jongin react if he left? Does he want Sehun to stay? Does _he_ want to stay?

“I should go,” Sehun decides, kicking the sheets off of him and sitting up. He’s just about to look for his clothes when a hand on his wrist stops him.

Jongin’s hold on his wrist is firm but it doesn’t hurt. “Stay,” Jongin says, looking at Sehun with sincere eyes. “Sleep here for the night.”

Sehun is skeptical. Having sex with Jongin is one thing, actually sleeping beside him for the night is another. That’s the sort of thing only couples do. “Are you sure?”

“Uh, yeah?” How can Jongin look so casual about this? “It’s late. You can sleep next to me.”

“I don’t think that would be very appropriate.”

“I just had my tongue and dick in your ass. Sharing the same bed should be the least of your worries,” Jongin snorts, lifting the blankets and gesturing for Sehun to join him. “I’m not gonna fuck you in your sleep or anything like that. I promise to keep my hands to myself.”

It’s not the fucking part Sehun is worried about. “You’re really okay with me staying here until morning?”

“Duh,” Jongin replies. “Hurry. It’s cold. You might get sick.”

“Okay, but I'm leaving first thing in the morning,” Sehun says. He reluctantly lies back down beside Jongin, letting the younger wrap an arm around him to pull him closer under the covers.

“See? Not so bad, right?” Jongin asks, throwing his leg over Sehun's waist like he's some sort of koala.

“I didn't think you'd be much of a cuddler,” Sehun remarks, shifting around to make himself more comfortable.

“I'm not. You're the exception,” Jongin says, burying his face in Sehun's hair.

“Oh? Why's that?” Sehun asks curiously.

“I dunno,” Jongin mutters into his hair, resting his hand on the small of Sehun’s back. “You just make me feel soft… as in soft like metaphorically soft. Cuz if we're talking literally, you make me hard.”

Sehun blinks at that. What is that supposed to mean? Is that Jongin's way of telling him he likes him? That Sehun makes him do things he wouldn't usually do for other people?

Jongin snuggles closer to him, hugging Sehun like he's a teddy bear. “Go to sleep,” he says softly.

“O-Okay,” Sehun replies, feeling what can only be described as butterflies in his stomach when Jongin presses a kiss to the crown of his head.

“G’night, babe.”

Surprisingly, it doesn't take long for Sehun to drift off. He had a very long and confusing day and he was in need of some serious rest.

Never did he think he would end up falling asleep next to Jongin like this, their limbs tangled underneath the covers in Jongin’s bed after having such an intense orgasm.

Sehun can't complain about it though. It's the best sleep he's gotten in a long time.

🧪🧪🧪

Sehun wakes up to the sound of a soccer game playing from the TV in the living room. If that isn’t enough to tell his sleep-ridden mind that he isn’t in his own house, then the numerous sports posters and trophies all around the bedroom certainly do.

Groggy, Sehun rubs at his eyes with his fist. The other side of the bed is cold, so Jongin must have gotten up earlier. It’s a bit of a shame. Sehun had been looking forward to see Jongin’s sleepy morning face.

It doesn’t take long for him to find his underwear underneath the bed. He can't find the rest of his clothes, not even the shirt he was wearing yesterday.

Sighing, Sehun pulls on his underwear, thankful that he had gotten them off before any bodily fluids could get on it. He would rather die than have to go commando on his way home later.

He could borrow something from Jongin’s dresser, but he isn’t sure if Jongin would mind. Were fuckbuddies allowed to wear each other’s clothes, or is that just a couple thing? Sehun doesn’t know.

After some more contemplation, Sehun decides not to risk it. This is still Jongin’s apartment. Opening his drawers without his permission would be an invasion of his privacy.

Besides, there’s nothing wrong with him walking around in just his boxers. Jongin has seen him in less.

Sehun pads into the living room to see Jongin sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. He’s dressed in a loose tank top and some sweatpants, his hair sticking up in different directions.

Now that Jongin isn't shoving his tongue into his mouth, Sehun can see his apartment in full. It has one bedroom and one bathroom, but it's way nicer than what Sehun had to deal with back when he was in college.

The space is tastefully decorated too, much to Sehun’s surprise. There are a few houseplants in the corner, a shoe rack that holds Jongin’s many pairs of cleats, and a few framed drawings Sehun knows are from Jongin’s beloved niece and nephew.

It doesn't occur to him until now that he's seeing another side of Jongin he hasn't seen before; the person he is beyond soccer and sexual innuendos. Sehun is touched that Jongin invited him over, that he let him stay the night without any hesitation.

Jongin whistles when he catches sight of Sehun walking in. “Well good morning to you, gorgeous.”

“Where’s the rest of my clothes?” Sehun asks. It's a good thing Jongin’s apartment has decent heating, otherwise he would literally be freezing his ass off.

“Oh. I put them in the laundry. Figured you didn't want to come home wearing dirty clothes,” Jongin answers. He has a hard time pulling his eyes away from Sehun's fair thighs but he manages.

Sehun takes a seat on Jongin’s couch, pulling a cushion on top of his lap for some semblance of modesty.

“Breakfast?” Jongin offers, holding up his bowl of cereal for Sehun to see.

“Yes please.” Sehun hadn’t eaten since lunch time yesterday, so he’s pretty much starving.

Jongin gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. While he's on the couch, Sehun entertains himself by gazing at the strong lines of Jongin’s shoulders and arms. He truly is a sight to behold.

Jongin comes back and hands a bowl of cereal over to Sehun, complete with cold milk. “I don’t really have anything healthy in my fridge,” he confesses sheepishly. “Unless you want to eat Cheetos and Mountain Dew for breakfast.”

“No thanks. Cereal is fine,” Sehun grimaces. He likes junk food as much as the next person, but the thought of eating that for breakfast makes his stomach churn. He hopes Jongin doesn't eat like this all the time. That can't possibly be good for his health.

Jongin grabs the remote to switch off the television and turns to face Sehun. He takes a seat beside him on the couch, keeping a cozy but respectful distance between the two of them. “So, what happened between you and Chanyeol?”

Sehun takes a hesitant bite of his cereal. He was hoping Jongin wouldn’t bring that up. He swallows the last bit of food in his mouth before speaking. “You were right. Apparently he does kind of have a thing for me.”

Jongin quirks an eyebrow. “How’d you figure?”

Sehun sighs. He had been dreading this part. “When we got there, he didn't seem interested in talking about his recommendation letter, even if that was the reason we agreed to meet in the first place.”

Concern flickers through Jongin’s face. “He didn't try anything weird, did he?”

“He tried to hold my hand. It was strange,” Sehun says, wincing at the memory of Chanyeol placing his hand on his. “I asked him if he was trying to hit on me, and he said yes.”

“What the hell?” Jongin’s eyebrows pinch together as his mouth turns into a frown. “What a weirdo.”

“May I remind you that you did something similar before,” Sehun remarks. “But yeah, he was a weirdo. All this time I thought he was this nice and chivalrous honor student, but he really is a big jerk.”

“I told you so,” Jongin says, but he doesn't sound nearly as smug as Sehun expected him to be. He even sounds a little angry. “I got bad vibes from that dude ever since he told the class that he was your favorite student and that you were breaking your no favoritism rule for him.”

“He _what?"_ Jongin never mentioned that to him before. “When did that happen?”

“At the start of the semester. Around the time the second test happened,” Jongin answers. “I didn’t think much of it until he asked you out for lunch. I thought he was just a bitch ass nerd, but turns out he's a fuckboy bitch ass nerd.”

“I can't believe I was so stupid,” Sehun sighs.

“Don't blame yourself. I should've told you earlier,” Jongin assures. “It isn't your fault you have too much faith in your students.”

“I wish I didn't go out with him,” Sehun says. He is _not_ looking forward to seeing Chanyeol in class on Monday morning.

Jongin tilts his head at him. “Did you turn him down at least?”

“Of course I did,” Sehun replies, setting his half empty bowl of cereal down on the coffee table. He doesn't have much of an appetite now. “What made things worse is that he started insulting me when he didn't get his way.”

“What? Jongin questions in surprise. “What do you mean?”

Sehun snorts at the memory. “He implied that I was easy, and that I should be thankful that he was hitting on me. He said, and I quote ‘you don't have any other friends outside of the school, you’re closed off, and you take yourself too seriously’.”

“Seriously?!?” Jongin sits up straighter, his eyes narrowing into slits.

“He also said that it was a good thing that I’m ‘handsome and smart’,” Sehun continues dryly. “Because otherwise no one would want me.”

“What the fuck?!?” Jongin scowls angrily. “Who does that dickhead think he is? He has no right to talk to you like that.”

“You got that right,” Sehun sighs tiredly. “God, he was such a jerk. I should've listened to you when you warned me about him.”

“I'm going to punch him in the face,” Jongin says decidedly, his mouth twisted into a deep frown. “That asshole should’ve known better than to do that to you. He better fucking run when I see him on Monday.”

Sehun is taken aback by the declaration of violence. “Woah, Jongin, it’s okay,” he says, resting a comforting hand on Jongin’s shoulder to calm him down. “There's no need to get physical.”

Jongin’s scowl deepens, his hands clenching into tight fists by his side. “I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he won't be able to use his mouth to talk shit about you ever again.”

“Calm down,” Sehun placates. “I'm a grown adult. This isn’t the first time a guy has been an asshole to me.”

That doesn’t comfort Jongin, who still looks very pissed off. He crosses his arms over his chest. “No guy should be an asshole to you. You don’t deserve that shit.”

“I would make the case that you were an asshole to me at one point too,” Sehun points out lightly. “One that was very insistent on having sex with me.”

“Oh god, please don't tell me that I was as bad as Chanyeol,” Jongin groans, his shoulders slumping at the thought. “If I was, then I'm so sorry, and you totally deserve to punch me in the face.”

Sehun shakes his head. “I happen to like your face. It'd be a shame if I punched it.”

“So I'm not as bad as Chanyeol?” Jongin asks, looking concerned.

“You've never made me feel like shit, so no,” Sehun says. Jongin has made him feel more special than any of his past boyfriends ever did before.

“That's good to hear,” Jongin replies. Sehun is relieved to see that he's calmed down for now. “And if it's worth anything coming from me, you're not.”

“I'm not what?”

“You’re not shit. You're not easy. Not even close. It's very hard to impress you,” Jongin says, looking at Sehun seriously. “Don’t listen to that guy. He doesn't know what he's talking about.”

“Are you saying that I play hard to get?” Sehun asks lightly.

“I mean, yeah. You gave me a hell of a hard time,” Jongin replies. “But honestly, that's what you should do. You're worth it.”

“What?”

“Do I need to spell it out for you?” Jongin inquires. “You're a dream. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend. You're handsome, you’re beautiful, you're super smart, and you're really friggin’ cute— especially when you laugh and you're smiling so hard and your eyes do that thing where they turn into crescent shapes,” he rambles before he can catch himself. “What I mean is… you're hot and sexy, but that's not all you are. You're a really nice person with a big heart, and you care so much about your students because you genuinely want to see them learn and thrive and that's… that's amazing.”

“I—” Sehun starts to say, but Jongin isn't done.

“Point is, you're incredible,” Jongin says sincerely. “It's only right that you're hard to get because not just anyone deserves to be with you. Just because that Chanyeol dude made you think otherwise it doesn't mean it's not true.”

“You…” Sehun starts, swallowing as he inspects Jongin's face for any hint of humor or lies. He finds none. “You really mean that?”

“Of course I do,” Jongin answers. “You know I don't like that mushy stuff, so I wouldn't be telling you that if I didn't mean it.”

Sehun gulps. Never did he think that he would be here, talking about his feelings with his student on said student's couch while wearing nothing but his underwear. It's strange, thinking that he and Jongin are able to talk to each other like this when just a few months ago, Sehun was ready to give him a failing grade and be done with him.

Without thinking, he leans in to press a kiss to Jongin’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Jongin smiles at him, a faint blush dusting the place where Sehun had just kissed. “Anytime, Sehun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed reading! Those really help me write longer chapters and motivate me to update more frequently.


	12. Chapter 12

“Thanks for letting me stay over,” Sehun says as he follows Jongin into the elevator. “I appreciate it.”

“Nah. Thank _you_ for coming over. I had a lot of fun,” Jongin replies, pressing the down button and watching as the elevator doors shut close. “Oh, and thanks for explaining that bitch ass Haber process to me again.”

Sehun chuckles softly. He and Jongin have done a lot of things together, but the one thing he can’t manage to do is make Jongin like chemistry. “Don’t overwork yourself. I don’t need you passing out in the middle of the test because you didn’t get enough sleep.”

A shit-eating grin makes its way to Jongin’s face. “Is that your way of telling me to rest? Usually people just say _get some sleep, honey. The bed is still warm.”_

“It’s my way of telling you to get your priorities in order,” Sehun replies, watching the numbers on the elevator change as they descend floors. He hopes nobody else gets in— God forbid someone from the university sees the two of them together in Jongin’s apartment building. “Don’t stay up late tonight too. You need to be well-rested if you want to be healthy and prepared for important tasks.”

“I’d sleep a lot better if you were beside me,” Jongin remarks. He eyes Sehun’s form and licks his lips. “You sure you don’t want to stay another night? We can order some sushi and watch Itaewon Class.”

The idea of lounging on Jongin’s couch, eating sashimi, and having another round of delicious sex afterwards is so tempting, Sehun nearly caves in. “I can’t. I still have homework to check and grade.”

Jongin raises an eyebrow. “Whatever happened to being well-rested if you want to be healthy and prepared for important tasks? Or does that just not apply to Professor Oh?”

The elevator doors open, and the two of them step out. It’s only then Sehun realizes how dark it is outside already. It’s odd to think that he’s spent more than twenty-four hours at Jongin’s place. It’s the most time they’ve ever spent together.

“Professor Oh is a working adult that is also working on his PhD,” Sehun says, following Jongin to the lobby.

“Professor Oh can work on _my_ D.”

“Oh my god, you never stop, don’t you?” Sehun isn’t even surprised at Jongin’s vulgarness anymore. At this point, he’s impressed by the variety of sexual innuendos Jongin can think of.

“You know you love it.” Jongin winks at him salaciously. He pushes the glass double doors open, letting Sehun exit the building first.

Sehun smiles at him gratefully. “How chivalrous.”

“I’m a changed man now,” Jongin proclaims. “I attend class and do my homework like a good little student.”

“Speaking of which, don’t hesitate to message me if you have questions or need clarifications.”

Jongin grins wider at that. He had been giddy ever since he and Sehun exchanged contact information. He had already sent Sehun a grand total of six selfies and nine lewd messages as if they weren’t staying in his apartment. “Can I call you? I always wanted to try having phone sex. Like wow, that’d be so hot. I can just imagine you touching yourself and—”

_“Jongin,”_ Sehun interrupts. “I’m serious. You can ask me if you need anything. I’ll make time for you.”

“Awww babe, you’re breaking your sacred special treatment rule for me?” 

“I think that rule was broken a long time ago.” For the hundredth time, Sehun wonders how things would have been like had he not given in and let Jongin fuck him all those months ago. Would he be happier? Lonelier? Would he be able to look Jongin in the eyes and not feel like he could stare at them for hours?

It's dangerous, the way he feels about Jongin. He isn't going to deny that he enjoys Jongin’s company, but there’s no telling how much deeper he's going to fall. The more time he spends with Jongin, the fuller his heart feels— like Jongin fills a space that Sehun didn’t even know was empty.

Is that all that Jongin is though? The young and exciting fling distracting Sehun from his inevitable quarter-life crisis? Sehun doesn't think so. He doesn't even know what Jongin is to him… he just knows that he's important to him.

Sehun coughs. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, I'll be there,” Jongin promises. “Don't miss me too much.”

Sehun shakes his head at him, albeit fondly. He’s about to walk away when a hand on his wrist stops him.

“No goodbye kiss?” Jongin asks, cocking his head at Sehun expectantly.

“Haven't you had enough kisses?” Sehun questions. He looks around to make sure no one is looking before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Jongin’s lips. “There. Happy?”

“Very,” Jongin says brightly. “Bye, babe. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Sehun says out of instinct, and he realizes his mistake a second too late because Jongin is looking at him smugly. “Wait, no. It’s... I didn’t mean— don't take it the wrong way.”

Jongin looks like he just won a million dollars. “No need to explain yourself, babe. Just hearing it is good enough for me.”

“No! You're— it was just out of reflex,” Sehun protests. He curses his tongue for moving faster than his brain. He blames Jongin for making his head like this. “I didn't… I don’t even know why I said that.”

Jongin’s smile doesn't falter. “It's okay. I know I can get you to say it to me again.”

🧪🧪🧪

“What are you going to do when Chanyeol shows up later?”

“I’m going to punch him in the face.”

“No, you’re not,” Sehun says for what feels like the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. He doesn’t look up from his laptop screen, and he knows full well that Jongin isn’t going over the reading Sehun had given him.

“Yes, I am, and there’s nothing you can do about it,” Jongin replies stubbornly. “That bastard deserves it anyway— fucking prick should be suspended for what he said to you.”

Sehun lifts his head to stare at him. It's strange to think that this is the same Jongin that was smiling at him and cheekily teasing him for saying the word 'love’ just yesterday. “We don’t punch nor suspend people just because we don’t like them.”

Jongin audibly huffs, folding his arms over his chest like a pouty child. Sehun shouldn’t find it so cute but he does. “ _Still._ Someone should teach him a lesson. You don’t deserve to be treated that way.”

“I don’t need you to protect my honor, Jongin. I can take care of myself.”

“I know, but I _want_ to protect you,” Jongin says, and there’s an earnest look in his eyes as he speaks. “And I want to take care of you too.”

Sehun’s heart swells. He doesn’t know how much of Jongin’s proclamations he can still take. “You’re not my boyfriend, Jongin.”

There’s a knowing look on Jongin’s face. “Not yet I’m not.”

“Not ever,” Sehun says, but his voice wavers.

The corner of Jongin’s lip curls into a smirk. “I dunno, babe. That’s what you said about taking a ride on the Jongin express, but look where we are now.”

Jongin has a point. Sehun had gone from wanting nothing to do with Jongin to wanting all of Jongin’s dick in him. He isn't about to tell him that though. He sighs. “Just promise me you'll be civilized once Chanyeol gets here. Starting a fistfight would get you suspended.”

Jongin shrugs. “I've been suspended before. It's chill.”

Sehun sighs. “If not for your sake, then for mine?” he asks, hoping that Jongin would listen to his reasoning. “I appreciate it, Jongin, but I don't want you getting into fights, especially if it's because of me.”

“I’ll… try,” Jongin says reluctantly. He looks disappointed about not being given permission to bash Chanyeol’s face in. “It’s a good thing I love you.”

Sehun opens his mouth to respond to that, but the sound of footsteps approaching makes him stop. “We’ll talk about this later.”

The door opens, and groups of students file in. Some are chatting with their friends while others have their books and handouts open, attempting to absorb as much information as they can at the last minute. Sehun hopes that they didn’t procrastinate.

He doesn't spot Chanyeol amongst the crowd, but he does see Jongin’s usual group of friends. They waste no time dashing over to Jongin once they catch sight of him.

“Jongin!” Zitao exclaims when he sees him. “What the hell happened to you, man? Where'd you go?”

Jongin leans back in his seat, as casual as ever. “I had to take care of some things, but I'm good now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” another boy, who Sehun vaguely remembers is named Minseok asks. “Did you get into trouble? Are the cops after you?”

Jongin rolls his eyes at a friend. “No, just some personal shit.”

“Personal shit?” Zitao parrots. “Dude, are you in a relationship? Is Kim Jongin off the market now?”

Jongin snickers. “You can say that.” He sends a look in Sehun’s direction, his mouth curling into a smirk.

Zitao looks intrigued. “What, do you have a secret girlfriend we don't know about? Does she go here? What’s her major? How big are her tits?”

“Forget tits, Jongin is an ass man,” Minseok adds helpfully. “But really, how long have you had a girlfriend? Is she why you've been ignoring us for so long?”

“I'm not at boyfriend status yet,” Jongin says, and Sehun can tell he really wants to laugh right now. “But I'm working on it.”

“Holy shit, really?” Zitao sounds surprised. “I was just kidding about the girlfriend thing, but are you actually making moves on someone?”

“Yeah,” Jongin replies, looking amused at the conversation. Sehun wants to know what's going through his mind. “We got into a fight, and I was like oh fuck, maybe I won't get my ass handed to me if I do well on this test.”

Zitao and Minseok stare at Jongin like he's grown a second head.

“You actually studied… for a test… because of a girl?” Zitao asks, like the idea is so preposterous it can't possibly be true. “Who are you and what have you done to the real Kim Jongin?”

Jongin scoffs. “You guys are assholes. I study sometimes too.”

“That girl must be really special if you're willing to do things like that for her. You missed soccer practice three times too,” Minseok says. “Is she pretty?”

“The prettiest,” Jongin answers automatically. He locks his eyes with Sehun’s, who is pretending like he isn't eavesdropping on their conversation. “Super smart, really sweet, and way out of my league.”

“Holy shit, you're whipped,” Zitao gapes. “You should introduce her to us. We wanna meet the girl who tamed Kim Jongin.”

“Who said anything about it being a girl?” Jongin questions, arching his eyebrow at his friends. “You guys know I like guys too.”

“A guy? Now I _really_ want to meet him,” Minseok says. “Unless we already know him.”

Jongin shrugs nonchalantly. “I dunno. Maybe.”

Sehun can only gape at him from where he's sitting. What does Jongin think he's doing? Why is he telling his friends this? Unless there's some other guy Jongin is fucking, Sehun doesn’t know why Jongin feels the need to talk about this relationship when it's supposed to be a secret.

He sends a “what are you doing?” look in Jongin’s direction, but Jongin doesn't notice, or he simply doesn't care.

“Wait, so it's someone from our uni?” Zitao questions. Then in a hushed whisper he asks, “Holy shit, is it that Kyungsoo nerd? He’s smart as fuck.”

“What? Of course not.”

“Then is it that Taemin guy?” Minseok asks. “I always knew that dude had a thing for you. He’s not _that_ pretty though, so it probably isn’t him.”

Sehun decides enough is enough. The less Jongin’s friends know about them, the better. “Mr. Huang, Mr. Kim, take your seats.”

“Yes, sir,” Zitao says. He gives Jongin a pat on the shoulder. “We’re happy for you, dude. You should let us meet your dream boy soon.” And with that, the two of them walk to the back of the room, the place Jongin himself used to stay before he actually started paying attention in class.

The sound of the door opening grabs Sehun's attention from Jongin to the entrance of the room. Most of the class is already inside, and the person who just walked in is difficult to miss.

Sehun stiffens when he sees the new entry.

Chanyeol.

He looks as prepared for class as ever, clad in a sweater vest and collared shirt with two pens sticking out of his pocket. The only different thing about him is his expression; whereas before he always looked bright and sunny, now he looks bored, as if the whole thing is beneath him.

“Good morning, Professor Oh,” Chanyeol greets, inching his head at Sehun.

“Good morning, Mr. Park,” Sehun says, because regardless of his feelings about Chanyeol, he’s a professional and should still be polite to students. “I hope you studied for the exam.”

“I didn’t need to, but I did anyway,” Chanyeol says with a shrug. “It's a shame we couldn't discuss it when we went out together.”

Sehun grits his teeth. He was hoping Chanyeol wouldn’t mention what happened between them. He’s over it for the most part, but it's a shame that his brightest student is actually such an asshole. “Take a seat. The exam is about to start.”

Chanyeol turns on his heel and heads over to the front row, stopping where Jongin is seated. “You're in my seat.”

Jongin raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“Everyone knows that I always sit here, especially during exams.”

Jongin’s eyes narrow into slits. “We don't have assigned seating, asshole. Not my fault I was early and you were late.”

Chanyeol frowns. “The only seat left is at the back.”

“Sucks for you then,” Jongin quips, and Sehun can see that he’s clenching his fists at his sides. Yikes. He hopes Jongin doesn’t actually punch Chanyeol. “Fuck off already, won’t you? The test is about to start.”

Chanyeol’s frown deepens. The students around them are beginning to stare, wondering what the commotion at the front row is all about. “Why are you so insistent on sitting in front anyway? You don't even care about this class.”

“And you do?” Jongin challenges, getting up from his seat so he can look Chanyeol in the eye. “I was here first. Leave. Or I'll make you.”

Sehun decides to step in, lest things turn violent. “Just sit down somewhere,” he says in a firm voice.

The two ignore him. Typical. Sehun misses the days when students were intimidated by him.

What was it with these boys? Boys. Not even men.

When did his life get so dramatic? Was it because of these college kids? Why is he even bothering with them anyway? He could’ve sworn he was into older men because they’re more mature and less likely to get into petty squabbles like this.

“You think you can order me around and then threaten me?” Chanyeol questions, uncaring that Jongin is ready to tear his head off. “You haven't even attended classes in a week.”

“What's it to you?” Jongin snarls.

From the corner of his eye, Sehun can spot Minseok and Zitao slowly getting up from their own seats, ready to separate the two in case Jongin decides to actually throw a punch.

Sehun isn't about to let that happen though. There is strictly no fighting inside his classroom, especially when the class is supposed to be taking their final exam two minutes from now. “Settle down or get out of my classroom,” Sehun says, firmer this time. “If you want to fight, take it outside. Both of you stop acting like children and take your seats.”

“I will once Park over here gets out of my face,” Jongin replies. He’s like a toddler with a toy.

“I always sit here,” Chanyeol answers back, because he's just as childish.

Sehun is a college professor, but right now he feels like he’s handling a kindergarten class. He couldn't believe that these two _adults_ are fighting over who gets to sit in the front row. It's insane.

“Mr. Park, let Mr. Kim sit there,” Sehun says, ignoring the stares and snickers from the rest of the class.

“But sir!” Chanyeol protests. “I always sit here, and Kim will probably just cheat off the smart people in front!”

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “All the more reason for him to sit front and center where he’s visible. Now _move.”_

Frowning, Chanyeol turns on his heel and walks off. Sehun pretends not to notice Jongin sticking his foot out to trip Chanyeol as the taller makes his way to the back of the room.

“Thank you, Professor Oh,” Jongin says, a triumphant little smile on his face. And because he's extra petty, he sticks his tongue out at Chanyeol as he walks away.

“Now,” Sehun starts, more than eager to actually begin the exam. He gets up from his seat at the teacher’s table and gathers the thick stack of papers in his arms. “Nothing on your desks except your pens. No talking, no leaving the room until you're finished, and anyone caught cheating will be given an automatic zero. Understand?”

“Sir yes, sir,” Jongin answers from the front, smiling. Sehun tries his best not to smile back.

🧪🧪🧪

The test goes by slowly, at least for Sehun who can do nothing but look over some papers for his other classes as the students answer. Occasionally he’ll get up and walk around the room to answer questions and see how everyone is doing, but for the most part he stays at the teacher’s table.

Sehun hopes everyone is doing well, especially Jongin, who has worked so hard to make sure he understood all the complicated processes and diagrams that come with chemistry. Sehun has done his part in helping him; all he can do now is hope for the best. It's Jongin’s final and most important test after all.

It feels like just yesterday when he had first met Jongin, who was of course late to class on the very first day. Sehun hadn't been expecting much from him, dismissing him as yet another jock— which is odd to think about now that he knows Jongin so well. Handsome, sweet, and protective Jongin, who has never been shy about telling Sehun how much he likes him.

But what about Sehun? How much does he like Jongin?

Very much. In fact, he hasn’t felt this good about someone in a very long time. It would be stupid of him to deny his feelings, but that doesn’t mean he has to act upon them.

Sehun shouldn’t be so greedy. He should be happy with what he has with Jongin, but he wants more. He wants to know more about Jongin, wants to spend more time with him and give more of himself to him. But he knows that he can’t, at least not now.

What, are they just going to be boyfriends now that Jongin isn’t going to be his student anymore? Would it be that easy? Would they be able to keep it a secret? Should they just wait until Jongin graduates?

There is also the matter of both their friends and family. How weirded out would they be? Would any of them even accept their relationship? Or will he and Jongin forever be known as the professor and student that fucked in exchange for high grades?

Sehun grimaces. He can’t do that to Jongin. He doesn’t want to see Jongin get hurt too.

Why is he even thinking about this? Didn’t he just tell Jongin that he won’t ever be his boyfriend? Can’t he make up his mind? Why does he keep doing this to himself?

“Sir?” a voice from the middle row pulls Sehun out of his thoughts. “I have a question about number three.”

Sehun swallows the lump in his throat. He needs to talk to Jongin about this— preferably soon because he doesn’t know how long it will take for him to fall deeper for Jongin.

He gets up from his seat, thankful for the small distraction. “I’ll be right there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop kudos and comments if you enjoyed reading. I appreciate every single one of them, and they motivate me to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
